


First day of the rest of your life

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Caning, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, illiterate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An under the radar boy is sold to yet another master. Will this one be different?I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.





	1. Todays the day!

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters may alternate between first person POV to third! From chapter to chapter

Waking up is always the hardest. But I do it quickly, pulling on clothes before my mind can catch up and tell me to rest again. Sleep sounded amazing, it always did. But there's too much to do before He wakes up. So I turn on the coffee and start pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. Just as He likes it. 

And suddenly there's a hand on my hip. I jolt, turning around to see Him. 

"You'll never believe the good news," He hummed in my ear. I shivered. Last time there was good news, he wanted to celebrate. And it was hard to keep up. 

I almost flick my gaze up to look at him, but I know it's not allowed. I just wait until he continues on. "A very wealthy man wants to buy you from me. A gift for his son, he says."

My face drops immediately, I can feel it as vividly as I feel the pit in my stomach. He was my 4th owner, but by far my favourite. He had his moments, but less than those before. 

"He will be here to pick you up in an hour. Finish cooking, then pack up your things and shower. Do not be late. I need this to go well." He warned, and the unfamiliar tone in his voice warned that I had no choice. I nodded slightly, waiting until he stepped away to quickly continue cooking. 

I didn't mind household chores and such, but I don't much like cooking. Mostly because I knew it wasn't what I would be eating, so it was hard to be passionate about it. But, it also took time, and you couldn't rush it if you wanted it to be good. I'm not impatient, but there is much that needs done. 

I fixed His plate and drink and set it out on the table. Next was to make myself presentable. There was always a possibility that I would have to fly across countries and such, so I needed to look..normal. I took a fast shower, most of my time spent scrubbing dirt from underneath my nails and trying not to melt under the soothing water.

But I knew there was a cut off time, so I stepped out and began drying. It was odd to be alone, have quiet time to think. Think about how my new life would be. Maybe they would give me a name, or at least designate one word to call me. He never liked to acknowledge me as having my own personality, so I havent been called anything in a while. Time was hard to keep track of. 

I finished pulling on the new clothes He set out. I always got a nice pair when I was switching owners. It was a white button up shirt, and black pants. My mouth almost hit the floor as I stared at some leather shoes set out along with it all. That was..new..

So I hurriedly put them on. Oh, they were comfortable. Made me feel confident, even. A wealthy man indeed. Of course, I'd heard of owners who would spoil their pets. But I wouldn't let my hopes get too high. It felt as if I had only spent less than half of my hour doing all of this, but He came into the bathroom and looked me over. I only got a small nod, from what I could see with my head slightly hung, as I do. 

"Come. He will be here in minutes." And walked off toward the opening room. I followed quickly, but a bit behind. I only barely set down my bag I had packed when there was a slow knock on the door. I watched Him open it, and a tall, middle aged man walk in. He even walked like a wealthy man. I made sure not to look directly up at him. Good first impression, I repeated to myself. 

He and the stranger both sat across one another in arm chairs. He told me to sit beside my new owner, so he could inspect me. I nod quickly, and sit on the floor beside his feet silently. 

"No no, up here." The man drawled, pulling me up, as I scramble to stand as fast as I can. He looked over me and I accidentally look at him. My breath hitches and I look away, wincing. I don't even remember what He looks like, as I quickly learned not to look at ones owner. The man pulls me to sit in his lap, to the side slightly, instead of striking me. I'm sure he can hear my heart racing. 

The mans hands stroke over my entire body smoothly, inspecting each part of me as he talks. He began talking to me, but quickly realised I didn't know.

"How old are you?" He prompted, rubbing over my knee. 

And I scrunch my eyebrows. I can talk, I know that, he spoke to me. "I don't know s-" my voice is small and I almost cringe at it. I dont have many opportunities to speak, ever, really. 

"18." He answers for me, and I just nod. Sounds legit, I suppose. 

"Previous masters?" The man inquires. I can feel the vibration of his chest against my back as he runs his hands up my thighs. 

"Three before this, sir," I answer quickly, I know this one. I want to speak. My voice sounds so unfamiliar. I remember what this man looks like from the minute previous, and wonder if his son looks the same. He had very long, almost white hair, practically blending in with his pale white skin. 

I can feel him nod. "Very well. You'll be my sons first pet," he hummed. I liked his voice, it was somewhat calming. But it held an edge, that I knew he would be terrifying should I upset him. "Wanted one with experience. You seem well enough to know how to behave, so that's well. Now, as a matter of payment.." 

I gulped. His first..? I've never been the first pet for anyone. Maybe I'd get some slack. Or, maybe he wouldn't understand limitations yet. My mind snapped away when I feel his large, warm hands remove themselves from my skin. I realise that they had exchanged papers and money and such. 

The man stands and I quickly do too, to get out of his way. My hand flinches away but relaxes when he grabs mine in his own. "I'm sure my son will be excited when I tell him. You're very cute," he chuckled. He's leading me outside, and I close my eyes at the brightness. I open them so I will not stumble, slowly adjusting to the sun. I breathe out in comfort at the feeling of the sun, warm on my skin. I cannot remember the last time I smelled the outdoors. It's soothing.

The door is opened for me and I look up at him, almost, before snapping my gaze down once more and getting in the vehicle. It's leather, and looks expensive, as is everything else. My new masters father sits beside me, pulling something over his chest. I furrowed my eyebrows at it. What?

"Buckle up," he looks at me. I don't look at him, but I feel his eyes on me. I want to do what he tells me, but what does that mean. 

"I, I don't know what that means, sir.." I admit. He doesn't reply, but he reaches beside my head and grabs one of those things he has over himself. I watch his strong arm move over my chest, another thing over my legs. He pushed it in place inside a metal thing, with a small click. I nodded slightly. I could do it next time if I had to. Though I don't think I'll be in a car anytime soon after we get there. I look forward for a moment, realizing I cant see who is driving. There is plastic dividing us. 

"Look at me," I hear, and instinctively do so. I feel uneasy, holding eye contact with the male. But I don't look away, just squirming slightly under his stare. 

"I'm going to ask you something, and I promise you won't lie to me." He said slowly. I nodded, gulping as I feel his hand stroking my thigh again. I actually blush, which I haven't done since my first master. 

"Your last owner told me yes, but I'd like to hear it from you. Are you gay, little one?" 

The words knocked the breath out of me. Well, all of my masters have male. I begin to shrug, before stopping myself. "I-I don't know, sir.." 

"You don't know a lot of things, it seems." He hummed. "Well, tell me, do you like it when I do this?" He mumbled, his hand rubbing softly and slowly moving toward my crotch. I'd never exactly been touched like this. My third master enjoyed getting sexual, but I didn't much like it. And the rest just used me as a house servant, or punching bag. 

So my hips twitch and I blush two shades darker every inch he gets closer. I only nodded slightly. I realise this is the longest I've looked at anyone, and it's nice. He finally moves his hand directly over my growing length. And he's smirking. "I think you are, then, don't you?" 

"Y-yes sir," I gasped and nodded, biting my lip to not make any loud noises as he begins to rub. He leaned his head forward, licking beside my ear and breathing raggedly against my neck. 

"Say my name," he mumbled, nipping and kissing spots on my neck that I didnt know would be so sensitive. "Lucius," he tells me. 

And my breath hitches, I feel my eyes roll back after my vision goes dark. "Lucius," I whimper, holding back every loud noise that wants to escape me. I've never felt like this but I don't think I ever wanted to stop. He's firmly rubbing, squeezing and stroking me through my new pants. 

He groans when I say his name. I whisper it again, and again, softly and repeatedly because it's the only thing grounding me and holding back my own moans. I don't know when I started but I realise that I'm squirming my hips closer to his hand and trying to rut forward against him. 

I sob out something loudly as electricity courses through my body in hot waves. I'm not sure what it is, but it feels about 10 times better than what it was, and now I'm exhausted. My hips still from bucking as I slump back against the seat with a small pout. I pant and slowly open my eyes back up, looking at him with red cheeks. 

He's smirking slightly, and he leans forward to kiss my forehead. My eyes close for a moment and I feel the car stop. A small cold flutter dances across my jeans and I'm clean. I understand it was probably magic. 

I really like magic, I think it's beautiful and mysterious. But I've never been allowed to so much as be near a wand alone. Though, I held one once. It felt cold, horrible. I think I read that you can feel that way if your magic isn't compatible with someone else's. I always relish any books or movies my masters will let me have for my own free time. Though few and far in between. 

"Come, now, time to meet him." Lucius says, carefully undoing the buckle thing he put over me, then his own. He opens the door and leads me out by my hand. I pray to anything out there that his son is as nice as he seems to be. 

He leads me to a door, and while he does I looks around. Their house was far bigger than anything I'd ever seen. I hope I don't have to clean all of it. He leads me to a room a story up, through some winding hallways. I already know I'm going to get lost. 

"Stay here. I'm going to talk to him first. This is his room. You will probably sleep here, too." I look around a bit. There was a lot of deep green and silver, some trophies, but otherwise was fairly uniform. "His name is Draco Malfoy." He adds, before standing. I watch him walk away, and suddenly I'm scared once more.


	2. Only mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets his new master.

Draco didnt come as fast as Harry had expected. In fact, it was night now, and Harry was left sitting in the dark, unmoving. Luckily, Lucius was considerate enough to bring him some food around lunch. 

"Hello," A voice drawls. Harry straightened his posture and lifted his head in acknowledgement, eyes glued to the floor. He was tired, and his knees ached. But he wanted to be good.

The man, Draco, as he recalls, strides forward. Harry was told to sit on the bed, but he couldnt make himself do it. So he sat kneeled on his knees beside it instead. He gulped slightly as Draco chuckles, reaching a hand down. A hand curled in Harry's hair, pulling his head up. He closed his eyes as not to make eye contact on accident, it was disrespectful. 

He waited for something, anything, but nothing happened. He cautiously opened one of his eyes, seeing his new master. He seemed to be in some internal conflict. But his jaw unclenched when Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

"Why are you on the floor?" He grumbled softly. 

"I-I believe it's my place, sir.." he mumbled in reply. 

"No," Draco shook his head, releasing the others dark hair. Harry winced softly, hanging his head once more. "Get on the bed," he added, "I'll be right back."

He went across the room and into his bathroom. He sighs softly and tries to think over everything his father has taught him on being a good owner. Stern. Remind them who is in charge. But caring. He ran a hand through his hair and changed into some pajama pants, opting for no shirt. Draco washed his face with cold water, drying it before stepping out. He moved to close the door behind him before he seen Harry on the bed, as requested. Though, not just sitting.

He had his arms over his head to cover his sight and face. He only had on his boxers, and his legs were parted. Draco gulped. It wasn't what he meant, but. It's supposed to happen, he knew. At some point, to claim him, he was told. He slowly closed the bathroom door behind him before walking toward his new pet. 

He hesitantly crawled between the boys legs, his hands running across his thighs and then up his chest. It was nice, he had to admit, but it felt odd. Draco wrapped his arms beneath the males dark knees, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his chest. 

Draco sits up, furrowing his eyebrows and pulling completely away from Harry. The other was shaking, his arms and legs trembling as his chest heaved and heart raced beneath the Malfoys lips, he realised. 

"That's all.." Draco murmured, rubbing the back of his own neck. "How about we just sleep."

There's a few moments of pause before Harry sits up casually, giving a slight nod. Draco sighs out, moving to the left side of the bed and getting beneath the covers. He settles in before sitting up to realise Harry had once more moved to the ground. 

"No," he cleared his throat. "You'll sleep up here with me.." 

So the other quickly got up and moved back onto the bed. He looked almost confused. Draco watched as he curled up, small, across the bed on the right side. He let out a breath before covering Harry up in the comforter. 

"Are you comfortable? This is a big bed, you can lay however you'd like."

But these was no movement or response. He watches silently as the man across from him falls asleep in mere seconds. Draco smiled a bit, and waved the lights off. They were on opposite sides of the king sized bed. A good distance between them.

Though Harry would wake up in the middle of the night to find himself in Dracos arms. His own head was laying on the others pale chest, arms wrapped around him loosely. He drifted off just as fast as he had woken up, focusing on the Malfoys steady heart beat. 

But when he would wake again, he'd be alone in the bed. Harry sat up uneasily, looking around. What was he supposed to do all day? No one gave him any chores. He wasn't even sure if he could leave the room. He slowly put his clothes from yesterday on once again before groaning in frustration. His room was ridiculously spotless and organized. Harry couldnt find a single misplaced hair to clean. 

He sighed and kneeled beside the bed on his knees once more. He would be ready if his new master needed anything, then. He wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there. An hour or two, perhaps. Lucius came in with a plate for lunch, though. Harry watched the floor, but mustered a small smile toward the other. 

"Hello, little one." He mumbled just loud enough to hear. 

"Good evening, sir.." Harry said back, a plate of food being sat infront of him. He didn't dare mumble now.

"So, how was meeting your new master?" He prompted. He didnt sit or crouch to talk to Harry, simply standing about a foot away and watching him. 

"I, I suppose it was good, sir. We just went to sleep, though," Harry admitted. He blushed a bit at the events before that, but it was true. Nothing happened.

There was a few tense moments of silence. "What?" And his voice was colder.

"Well, I, I," Harry gulped, focusing on the ground. "He didnt want anything.."

And a hand moves down. Harry closed his eyes quickly but didnt jerk away. To his own surprise, Lucius only put a hand on his jaw and lifted his head to look toward him. 

"Eyes open," he commanded. So Harry did, looking up at him. The man inspected his face with his own stoic expression. 

"Did your master say he did not want anything?" 

"He, he just said let's go to sleep.." Harry tried to steady his voice and speak above a whisper. 

"And you were a good boy, weren't you? You did everything your new master wanted?"

Harry nodded quickly, terrified that he had angered the older Malfoy. He gulped and kept his eyes up as directed. To his own surprise, the man lets go of his jaw. Harry lets his head and gaze fall back down. 

"Well, eat up. Your new master will want you today."

Harry did eat, slower than he had yesterday. Because he was sure no one was going to take it. A house elf came and got his plate, and Harry scrambled away upon seeing. What is that thing?!

It simply went about its work, getting his dishes, and leaving without a glance. Harry watched cautiously, frowning as he realised how similar the elf acted to himself. So, the Malfoys have plenty of servants. What was he used for, then, he wondered. 

Harry straightens as usual as his master comes in. Though the foot steps are uneven, not graceful, and almost stomps. As they got close, Harry looks up in time to see another hand. And his eyes close. And this time, there is a strike. He doesn't cry out as he falls to his left from the force. Harry puts his his arms infront of his face to soften his blow, moving to sit back on his arms and look up at Draco. 

The blonde faltered, clenching his jaw. "Don't look at me," he growled weakly. 

Harry closed his eyes quickly, his body tensing. 

"I, I dont like punishing." Draco said, defeated. He inhaled slowly, forcing himself to crouch down and tangle a hand in Harry's black hair. 

The boy kept his eyes closed as he breathed raggedly, wincing as he was slapped once more. 

"Do you know why I have to do this..?" He paused, trying to keep his voice rough. But it cracked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, keeping his eyes shut. "Be-because..I was scared last night?" The darker boy could feel Draco stop.

"No," Draco mumbled slowly. "You let someone else touch you, didnt you?"

Harry stilled for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, sir..I-" he cried out this time as he was hit, the hand in his hair releasing him. He fell back, shakily wiping blood from his nose. It wasn't an open hand hit this time.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, blushing darkly and hiding his face in his hands. 

Draco gulped, moving his hands and exhaling. He held Harry's chin softly. "Look at me." 

So he opened his eyes again, looking up at Draco. "Tell me why, then."

Harry's lip twitched before he looked away. "I-it felt good.." he mumbled. 

"I can make you feel good," Draco grumbled, leaning forward. 

"I just never.." he trailed off, wiping his nose again. 

The Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows and grunted. "Your last owner said you weren't a virgin." He grumbled. 

"I'm not, sir," he mumbled, pursing his lips. 

"Then what have you never done?" He ran a hand through his hair, obviously annoyed. 

"The, the thing that happened." He looked away, blushing. 

"What thing?" He glared impatiently. 

"Come?" Harry stared at the floor, his cheeks red. He squirmed uneasily at the conversation. He felt guilty, not saying 'sir's every word and just speaking in general. But he was nervous, and flustered. 

Draco swallowed, just giving a small nod. "Okay. I'm sorry I had to..punish you.."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, I deserved it. You're doing good.."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I.." he sighed and stood up, sitting on the bed. "I dont like it."

Harry shrugs slightly, wiping his nose. Draco quickly moved to the bathroom and got a towel. "Come here.." he mumbled, patting the bed beside him. 

Harry quickly sat beside him, looking at his lap. He winced and closed his eyes as Draco cleaned him back up. He felt better, suddenly. He opened his eyes to see his master holding his wand. None of his masters had ever been courteous enough to heal his wounds.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, rubbing and wiping at his eyes. "I'm so bad but I don't want to leave."

"I think we should practice something." The blonde mumbled, putting the towel aside. 

Harry looked up at him, raising his eyebrows the slightest. Draco licked his lips. 

"Alright, first test. Harry, I had a stressful day, so I think I'm going to have to punish you, just because. Is that okay?"

Harry stiffened, furrowing his eyebrows. Test? Was the test how long he would last? Harry nodded slightly, closing his eyes in preparation as he tensed. 

"Harry, I'm not going to, really." He mumbled. "Why didnt you say no?"

Harry opened his eyes, relaxing slightly before giving Draco a stupid look. "Because..you're my master..."

"You're allowed to say no." Draco insisted. "Let's try again..Harry, do you care to sleep outside tonight?"

Harry squirmed a bit, looking at the bed. He knew Draco wanted him to say he wanted to sleep inside, but he didnt know how to say something like that. 

"Harry?"

"I-I don't care, I'm sorry, sir, I'll do whatever you want, I just.." he looked down.

"Well until you begin telling me what you like and dislike, we'll just sit here and practice." Draco crossed his arms. 

Harry looked up, giving a small nod. 

"Can I hit you?"

"Yes sir,"

"Can you go get me some tea?"

"Yes sir,"

"Can I stab you?"

"I suppose, sir,"

"Can I cut your hair?"

He faltered, his lip twitching. 

"Do you like your hair?" Draco smiled softly. Harry nodded, shrugging slightly. 

"But if you'd like.." he mumbled. 

"No, no," Draco sighs. "Tell me you'd like to keep it long."

Harry pursed his lips for a moment. "I, I want to keep it, sir.."

"Okay, very well." Draco hummed, softly putting a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. 

Harry smiled sheepishly. 

"Harry, can I hit you?"

"I..I really wish you wouldnt.." he mumbled. 

"Okay. Harry, do you want to sleep outside?"

"No.." Harry blushed. 

"Harry, can I stab you?"

"No.." he smiled shyly.

Draco licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?" 

"N...D-Do I have to say no?" He stole a quick glance upwards.

Draco pressed forward and kissed the boy, putting a hand softly on his cheek. He tilted his head and pressed his tongue against the others lips.

Harry pulled away, looking away and blushing. "I-I'm not good, I dont know how. I'm sorry, sir."

"Draco," he insisted, moving closer again and pushing their lips together. 

"Sir," Harry mumbled between the small kisses. 

"Draco," he grumbled again, scooting closer. 

"Master," the latino breathed, making small noises into the kiss as it pressed deeper. 

Draco pushed Harry down, pressing their chests flush together as Harry laid on his back. He pinned his hands up and lingered his lips close to Harry's.   
"Malfoy," he mumbled. 

"..Malfoy," Harry whispered, nodding. Draco nipped the mans bottom lip softly. "Will you teach me how to?" He mumbled against the others lips.

The blonde nodded slightly, smirking and leaning back down to kiss Harry. They kissed slowly, and soon Draco tried pressing his tongue in. He pulled up and licked his lips, panting. 

"Is this okay?" He mumbled. Harry nodded, and they moved back to kissing one another. Draco pressed his tongue into the others mouth, and Harry moaned softly, nervously pressing his own tongue against the others. 

They kissed deeply for a long while before Harry pulled aside to pant. Draco moved down and suckled against Harry's jaw and neck. The Malfoy bit softly, eliciting a gasp. He groaned and started pressing their hips together.

Though the blonde suddenly pulled away, panting and sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair. 

"Did I do something, s-Malfoy?" Harry mumbled, sitting up slowly. He covered himself slightly, curling his knees to his chest. 

"No, that's alright, Harry." Draco stood, sighing softly. "I will be back at dinner." 

"No!" Harry frowned, before covering his mouth after the outburst. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, turning toward him. 

"I, I'm just always alone in here and I.." he gulped, glancing up at his master. "It's okay, do what you need to."

Draco looked at him for a few moments before just nodding. "I'll stay. But, uhm, no more kissing." He added quickly. 

Harry nodded back, smiling. "Okay, uhm, Malfoy. But..why?"

Draco licked his lips. "Well, Harry. Er, just cause."

Harry left it at that, scooting over and slowly leaning against Draco. A pale arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, stroking softly up and down the dark skin of his arm. 

"You're beautiful.." Draco mumbled, not looking at Harry but rather just idly gazing at his hand tracing lines. He felt Harry bury his head into the crook of his neck, and smiled a bit. He wondered if he's ever been held. 

Draco pulled back to analyze the other, pursing his lips with sudden question. 

"Are you a wizard, Harry?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, I think. My first master did something, he asked me what I saw. And said I guessed correctly. But, uhm." He squirmed. "I talk too much.."

"No, it's alright. Tell me.." Draco urged gently. 

"I've never been allowed to do any magic. I understand, I mean." He nods. 

Draco frowned. Of course, he too understood that Harry couldn't be allowed a wand. But it was a shame, to be born a wizard and yet never have any of the benefits. 

"Do you like magic?" 

And he nodded, smiling slightly. "Some of it."

"Only some?"

"Well, I don't like the ones that hurt.. I haven't seen much of the other ones, but it's amazing. Like when you healed me."

Draco nodded, setting back against the headboard once more. Hexes?That's cruel. He supposed Harry was different to him, though. He made it clear to his father he wanted a pet, not a slave. To spoil, not to unleash anger on.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Draco mumbled after a bit. 

"I'm your first, you're doing good.."

"Only good?"

"I don't understand some things you do, s--Malfoy..saying no, and you didnt punish me enough."

He sighed. "This isn't like your last..masters. I dont want to hurt and use you.."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" He mumbled. 

"Spoil you," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair softly. Harry gave him a puzzled look, so he continued. 

"You know..like, bubble baths and cuddling."

"I like that." He mumbled, looking up at the pale man with a small squint. Draco gave a small smile.

"Am I blurry, dear?"

Harry nodded slightly. 

"Do you have glasses?" 

And he shook his head. "Why don't we get you some tomorrow. But, for now.."

He pulled away slightly and grabbed his wand, pausing a moment to think of the spell. He waved and mumbled clearly, pointing to Harry. The boy closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. He looks up at Draco, not squinting this time. 

"Your eyes are pretty. My favourite color," Draco mumbled.

"You look a lot better when I can see you," Harry laughs softly. Draco's decently sure he blushed.


	3. Goodmorning

"Harry, wake up," Draco calls, causing the said man to stir. He furrows his eyebrows and squints, sitting up on one elbow. Harry grimaced when Draco throwed the curtains open and unleashes bright sunlight. Though he quickly fumbled to the edge of the bed and stands. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"We have a lot to do and first thing is getting meat on your bones, so no more sleeping past breakfast. No, actually, that'll be second. First is finding out what size clothes you wear so I can accustom your wardrobe." Draco states, striding towards him. 

Harry rose his eyebrows. "My war-what? Uhm, sir?"

"Wardrobe. Your clothes. The ones you were sent in were absolutely horrid. I bought you a new set, at least until winter." 

Harry blinked a few times. Well, okay.. he could get used to spoiling, then. The clothes he were sent in were the most expensive things he's worn. Though, he seen the manor, obviously that was going to change. He suspected the Malfoys garbage cost more than the outfit. 

"Now come over here and I'll measure you," he grinned, walking over to a closet and grabbing a measuring spool. Harry followed wearily, wondering what kind of things he'd be wearing. 

He stood still or moved as directed while Draco charted his size. It all felt very extra. He was sure a "Medium" would suffice. Though he didnt complain, simply watched. It kind of felt nice, being fussed over, he decided. 

Eventually Draco put an end to his activity and pulled out a pre planned outfit. Harry looked over each article. It wasn't too fancy, he supposed. In respect to how pristine Draco always was, he supposed this was casual clothes. At the bottom was plain black socks, then muted dark gray slacks. That looked like skinny jeans. He looked down at Dracos ankles. Huh, he never noticed. Anyways, next was a darker green button up that looked like silk but behaved differently, not limp. Paired with a faded black vest. Alright, liveable. 

Draco waved his wand and cast a spell and Harry was changed, the clothes not fitting in various different ways. He waved and casted another spell, and everything fit perfectly tailored to him. Even the sleeves were majestically rolled up. He gave an approving nod, pulling something else out of the wardrobe. A long black box. It had gold accents and a few words in a language Harry didnt recognize. 

"I got you a present. Here, open it." Draco carefully handed it to him.

"What's it say?" Harry traced the letters, looking up at him. 

"Bulgari. Serpenti collection." He translated. 

Harry carefully slid the top off of the box and placed it underneath. His mouth went dry. "How much did this cost, sir?"

"35," Draco hums. Harry relaxed, okay, it just looked expensive. "..Thousand."

His jaw dropped for a moment. "What if I break it?"

"There are contracts for warranty and whatnot." Draco shrugs, analyzing it. 

It was a silver chain, meeting at a diamond and splitting once more to connect to the centerpiece. A silver, diamond studded snake head, with green diamond eyes. Draco pulled it from the box carefully, moving behind Harry and putting it on him. Harry reached a hand up and ran his thumb over the necklace. Holy shit. 

"Thank you, sir.." he mumbled in embarrassment. 

"Of course, darling," he looked over Harry, cupping his cheek. He leaned forward and Harry's heart skipped a beat. They kissed for a moment before the other pulled away. "Now let's go eat, yeah? Everyone is gome until noon, so I want you to eat downstairs today. And possibly for now on. We'll see how it goes." 

Harry nodded quickly, following Draco and being led by the others hand in his own. They wind down a number of stairs and a hallway before reaching a great dining hall. The long table was filled with food. Draco led Harry to a seat, pulling it out for him. Harry sat quickly, looking at Draco as he sat beside him. 

"Alright, now. You must learn proper etiquette so I can bring you places. Have you been taught?" Draco faces him, beginning to make his own plate. 

Harry stared wearily at the different forks and whatnot infront of him. He was lucky if his past master would let him have a spoon. But he remembers being younger, and his first master trying to make him presentable. He immediately straightened his back and gave a small nod. Yes, it's more or less engraved in your memory when your life basically depends on you learning. 

"Oh. Well, brilliant. Get whatever youd like." Draco smiled slightly, putting a napkin on his lap and beginning to eat. 

Harry carefully scooped a few things onto his plate. He tried to mostly get things he knew he'd like, as to not be seen as disrespectful if he didnt finish. Though he decided that whoever cooked for the Malfoys could make the pickiest eater reevaluate. Cause damn. 

After they finished, with little chatter, Draco stood and offered his hand to Harry once more. It was taken as the man stood aswell.

"Now let's see if we can get you some glasses, yeah?" Harry nodded slightly. 

"A friend of mine can do your eye test, no questions asked. Just listen to his instructions."

Harry flushed and looked up at Draco, his steps faltering. "I can see fine, sir. It's really not necessary.."

"Nonesense, I insist."

"Can you stay with me?" Harry mumbled, tightening his hold slightly. Draco looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Harry. That was the plan. Are you scared of doctors?"

Harry shook his head. Of course not. There are many times he'd very much wished to see one. 

Draco hummed, giving a small nod as they reentered the bedroom. He lifted his hand to look at his watch for a few moments before someone apparated. Harry jolted slightly at the noise, looking to see an older man, who somehow made a weird machine thing appear aswell. 

The man was quiet the entire time unless he needed to speak, his eyes often trailing to Draco in question. They dilated his eyes and did the 1 or 2 shit until finally finishing. The machine poofed away and instead the man held a box. He opened it, and inside were different shaped glasses. 

Draco brought a mirror over, watching Harry try the different ones on. He put a hand on his shoulder as he stood, walking across the room with the older man. Harry turned slightly to watch them speak and glance over at him, just out of ear shot. He continued trying on different pairs. 

"I know I said no questions, but I don't forget a face, Mr. Malfoy. He did not go to Hogwarts?" It was stated more as a fact. 

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He couldnt say 'Yeah that's the thing hes been an illegal slave for his whole life but it's ok I'm different.'  
"Homeschooled," he said with a tight smile. He could tell the man called bullshit, but dropped the subject simply because, 

"I dont want to know."

They walked back over and Harry looked up at Draco with the pair he presumably liked on. They were simple black round glasses. Draco nodded, looking to the man Harry didnt know. He waved his wand and whatnot, and just like that Harry could see. He blinked slightly, looking at them both clearly. 

He watched them say goodbyes and shake hands before the stranger left. Draco rounded back over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Harry. 

"See, that wasn't so horrible."

Harry nodded. "I thought you meant that.."

"Meant what, Harry?"

"You said, listen to him, I thought you were going to let him-"

"No, Harry," Draco sighed. "No one else is going to lay a hand on you."

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. 

"C'mere, theres one more thing we have to do today." Draco stood, holding Harry's hand. Harry followed him to his personal bathroom, looking around. 

"Alright, here's your toothbrush," he motioned, then opened a drawer. "Deodorant, cologne, a comb, nail clippers, whatever you need. 

"What's that?" He pointed at something shiny in the back of the drawer. Draco rose his eyebrows, reaching back and retrieving it. He chuckled. 

"Oh, nail polish. Pans let me borrow it for a Halloween costume." 

"What were you?" Harry grinned. 

"A vampire. But. The sexy muggle kind, of course." He flashed a smirk. 

"Can I wear it?" Harry grinned. 

"The, wear what?" Draco flushed. 

"The nail thing." He gestured. 

Draco took a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'll do it for you, though. It's hard."

He untwisted the cap, before looking at Harry. He pat the sink counter, watching the other lift himself up and sit as directed. Draco held his hand in one of his own, and carefully painted with his other. Harry was fixated on it, head tilted to the side. Draco stole glances up at the other before he switched hands, beginning on the other. Harry inspected his nails, humming. 

"All done. Here, let me spell dry them so they dont smear." Draco pulled out his wand and did so, giving a small grin. His watch beeps, and he stands straighter. 

"Well, I have somewhere to be, love. You can do whatever you'd like, okay? I have some books and you can shower and whatnot..I'll be back before lunch."

Harry nodded slightly, getting off of the counter and following Draco back into the bedroom. He stopped at the door, moving a hand to Harry's chin. He leaned down slightly and kissed him for a moment. Pulling back, he smiled, satisfied of the blush on Harry's face. 

■□■□

Elsewhere, Draco met up with Blaise. 

"-so he tells me I should be home sooner rather than later. But it's my birthday, yknow, and I have a lot of stuff planned. I get home at like midnight, and Father tells me my present is in my room. He says that he's 'prepared me for it.' So I go into my room and there's literally a boy in there." Draco rambles, taking in a breath. He leaned forward. 

"He bought an illegal fucking /slave/ for me, in my name!" He whisper-yells. "And I'd get my ass handed to me if I were caught! But I cant get rid of him because who knows what someone will do to him! I told him to get on the bed, as in so we could sleep, and he thought I wanted to..!"  
Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh.  
"Father told me I have to 'take him' to 'claim him as my own!' I cant do it, he's terrified of me."

"Well are you being gentle..? He sounds fragile...how old is he?"

"He's 18. Never even picked up a wand. But, Blaise, he's powerful. I can feel it. And. I'm trying to be. But Father has prepared me. It's sick and twisted but he always has been. I had to, punish him, once.."

"Punish him?" 

"Just, just a few hits. I felt horrible. But he said I had to unless I wanted him to rebel or something. Keep him in check or some shit. He actually thanked me for it. I'm never doing it again.."

"Well what did he do..?"

"Let someone touch him.."

"Well if I were in his position I'd say I'd have to let anyone do anything.."

"I know! And he would! I had to teach him to say no! He told me that was the first time he came. That's just sad." Draco frowned. "And he's not a virgin at all."

Blaise put his head in his hand. "You're in some deep shit."

"That's why I havent really spoke to anyone since that night. He calls me master! I'm trying to humanize him, maybe one day help him get a job and stuff, get away from this. But I think it's all he's ever known.."

■□■□

Then he left, leaving Harry to his own devices. He wandered a bit around the room, inspecting the rest of the clothes and looking into the mirror. He looked like an average person, and it was weird. He analyzed the necklace, and laid on the bed. Mostly just passing time. After a while, it was around 11, so he knew Draco would be home soon. Harry promptly kneeled beside the bed, waiting for his master. 

He heard the door creak open, catching the sight of polished shoes, the man who bought him, he recalled. He didnt look up. The man walks close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklace- https://www.bulgari.com/en-us/352752.html


	4. Claim me

"Harry, sweetie. I trust things have changed since yesterday."

"I suppose a little, sir.." 

"Very well. On the bed, then. I guess I'll have to be the one who takes you."

But Harry paused. He stared at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I said, on the bed. Now."

"I-I dont think he wants me t-" he winces out as his hair is grabbed tightly. Harry scrambles to his feet as his hair is pulled upward, laying down when pushed onto the bed. 

"Who taught you to speak like that?" Lucius growls, pulling a hand back and smacking him. "You were such a good boy when I bought you." He pinned Harry's wrists, panting as he grips hard to keep him in place. 

"Be quiet and stay," he growls in warning beside the darker boys ear, getting off and quickly going toward where he'd put his wand.

Harry didnt know very much at all about magic, but he knew someone could use their wand and make a room soundproofed on the outside. He was pretty sure Lucius hadn't done this, yet.

He really hoped his master was somewhere close, home, if not, this was only going to make things worse. He took a deep breath to calm himself. His master was always punctual. "DRA-"

Harry closed his eyes as a hand clamps over his mouth, slowly opening them after a few moments of nothing else. He relaxes once he sees Draco in the doorway, just staring at the scene infront of him.

■□■□

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, cradling Harry in his arms. Harry just nodded slightly, gulping. His beating heart was still quick and felt through their embrace. 

"I didn't want to, yet, because I dont want to do something you dont like. But Father says if I dont tonight, I'm not keeping you." He idly stroked Harry's dark locks of hair. Harry nodded more, just shrugging 

"I know. I'll be okay in a week at most, it doesn't matter." He clasped his hands together and breathed deeply. It doesn't mean he looked forward to it. 

"What do you mean?" Draco pulls away slightly to look at him. 

"I mean..it heals."

"You're not a virgin." Draco clarifies, crossing his arms. Harry shakes his head. "Then why does it have to heal?"

"I-is it not supposed to?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"It's supposed to feel good," Draco mumbled, kissing his forehead. "Make you do 'the end thing'."

Harry blushed slightly before frowning. "But it, it really hurts." He mumbled. 

"I promise I won't hurt you. Whoever hurt you is a bastard." 

Harry nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "What would happen if he took me away from you..?"

Draco brushed a hand through his hair. "Keep you for himself or..sell you.."

"Then, then take me, cmon," Harry scooted closer, tugging at Dracos shirt collar. Malfoy shook his head slightly.

"Please, I'll be good, I dont want to leave-" Harry moved his hands down and put a hand on his thigh reluctantly. 

"Cmon, show him you own me," Harry said desperately, furrowing his eyebrows. Draco shook his head more, just grunting and pushing Harry down onto his back. 

"No. If I'm doing this its not going to be how my father wants..it'll feel good, okay?"

Draco crawled over Harry, who nods once more, and kissed him slowly. He knew the other boy quite enjoyed making out, so he'd stick with that until he'd figure out the two things were connected. Harry was learning more on how to kiss, but Draco took the lead anyways, so it wasn't too difficult. 

After a while they kissed deeply, heavier, and Draco felt the boy squirm a bit under him. He pulled away softly, moving to kiss Harry's neck. The boy squeaked underneath him, though seemed to like it, as he tilted his head aside. He planted open mouth kisses and sucked softly, trailing to his adams apple and then to his collar bone. 

Harry grasped the back of his shirt softly, whining softly and blushing into his shoulder. Draco slid his hands under the mans shirt, feeling goosebumps form under his touch. He slowly made his way to the others nipple, softly pinching it and eliciting a gasp. His hands move back down to pull up Harry's shirt, carefully sitting up so he could take it off of him. 

Potter looked up at him, blushing and hovering his hands over Dracos shirt buttons. The other chuckled and leaned back down to kiss him. Harry began fumbling to unbutton his masters shirt, soon being able to push it off his shoulders gently. They both breathed a bit heavier, Harry sitting up on his elbows once Draco trailed his kisses down again. He moved down his dark chest, sucking and nipping at one of his nipples momentarily. 

He moves yet further down, ending at his waistline and looking up at Harry.  
"Can I take your clothes off?"

Harry blushed dark, but nodded quickly at the question. Draco undid his button and zipper, looping his fingers beneath both articles of clothing. He carefully slid them off and sat them aside. Draco stopped to take a moment to ward his door before continuing. 

He softly grasped Harry's cock, looking straight into his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Draco could feel him immediately harden, his hands curling into the bedsheets as he released a whine. Draco moved his hands into his hair, which Harry gladly gripped onto as soft as he could. The grip tightened a bit at every bob of the head Draco gave. 

He didnt do it for very long after Harry became fully hard. He didnt want him to cum too early and not be able to get into it again. When he pulls away, Harry whimpered and twitched his hips. Draco kissed his hip bone softly.

"I'm going to do something else now, alright? It'll feel weird, but then I'm going to make it feel good, is that okay?" Draco mumbled softly, stroking his knee as he spoke. 

Harry nodded a bit, certainly agreeing on the 'feel weird' part after Draco cast a spell. He closed his eyes when Draco moved a hand down and to his entrance. But the fingers didnt hurt or go way too fast when he pressed them in. So he untensed. Which made it start to feel good. Draco slowly moved them in a few motions to assure Harry was stretched. He knew a very good preparation spell. 

But, just for fun, he starts thrusting them in and out slowly. Harry's nervous to make any noise at first, mewling and hummed whines. Draco counted on that, of course. He really needed to find the others prostate, and the sounds would help. Because once he did find it, Harry's body jolted slightly and he gasped. 

Draco rubbed the spot slowly, watching Harry try and move his hips and shakily moan quietly. Then Draco rubbed faster, his own cock leaking precum at the loud cries of pleasure coming from his pet. Yeah, he was a screamer. And Draco really wanted to hear more. 

He pulled his fingers away after mentally trying to memorize where the others spot was. Harry actually whined and shifted when Draco left him empty. He pulled out his member and lined up, leaning down over Harry.

"It'll feel even better, I promise.." he mumbled. Harry nodded slightly, leaning his head up and kissing him. 

Draco kept up with the kiss, to distract Harry incase the stretch still hurt. He started pressing in, feeling Harry's hands running over his shoulders and back. He moved slow until he was seated, pulling from the kiss and putting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. Said man breathed slowly, clutching Draco close. Draco felt him slowly relaxing around his cock. He kissed and sucked darker hickeys to distract himself until Harry nods. 

Draco rolled his hips a few times before pulling out slightly and re aiming. He knows he's close because Harry suddenly gripped him harder and gasped. Malfoy more confidentally pulls back again, pressing in a bit faster. Earning a new sound. He moves just slightly the next time he thrusts in.

"Fuck!" Harry panted. Draco pulled his head up to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, movements ceasing. 

Harry nodded, eyes clenched shut. "P-please don't stop." He whined. 

It was Dracos turn to blush. He smirked a little, rolling his hips more into the boys prostate, Harry giving his first real moan. Draco reached down and looped a hand under Harry's right leg, pushing it up so he could press deeper. He started a slow rhythm, groaning with his forehead on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry did not disappoint when it came to verbal gratification. It only egged him on, faster, until it was nearly constant stimulation against the others spot. Harry came first, crying out and arching his back up. It was like it snuck up on him, as he gasped out and gripped onto Draco as if he'd disappear. 

Draco's own orgasm was being denied and delayed. He wanted Harry to come first, even if he didnt get finish, it's not like his father would find out. Though thankfully he did really want to cum, but held back. So once he felt and seen Harry finish, he didnt take more than a few seconds to let go. He groaned and sped up the slightest, spilling inside of Harry. He buried himself deeply, slowly slumping against the man beneath him. 

Draco rolled them over after a minute, pulling out of him and spelling the mess away. He smiled softly and reached over, adjusting Harry's glasses. Harry was still panting softly, and blushed when he looked at Draco.

"Thank you," he mumbled. 

"For what?"

"Making it feel good..being nice.." 

Draco scooted a bit closer, kissing his forehead. "It'll always feel good for now on. Okay?"

Harry nodded quickly. It was one of the things he definitely wouldnt tell Draco how he should do because his other masters did differently. 

"Okay," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in my artist interpretation of Harry (specifically in this fic)? Comment below :))


	5. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishments and reparations are due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry I took so long to make this chapter, esp with it being short.

"I need you to be good and strong, and then we can cuddle okay?" Draco mumbled, sitting up and pulling on his clothes.

Harry nodded slightly, letting him slip away. He sat up slowly, pulling his knees to himself and watching Draco. He cast him a small glance and smiled, pulling a tee shirt on and stepping out of the room.

Harry ran a hand down his own leg idly as he waited. He shivered, it was flustering to know that there was a whole world of just pleasure he'd been missing. He didnt necessarily ever want the feeling to stop.

Draco re entered within the minute, his father following behind him. Harry was more at ease with Draco in the room, but he was ushered out and the door was closed. So the latino looked to the older male, worrying his lip.

"Hello little one.." he purred, sitting on the bed beside Harry. Harry focused his eyes to the sheets, nodding in acknowledgment.

"So your master claimed you?" He prompted.

Harry nodded, stealing a glance up.

"Do you know what that means?" He paused, watching the boy nod again. "Tell me."

"That I'm his," Harry managed to say, focusing on keeping his voice clear. "And no one else's."

At this Lucius nodded slightly, carefully moving his hand to tuck some hair behind Harry's ear, letting his hand press and stay against his cheek for longer than necessary. He savored the way Harry blushed and shrank away for a moment, then stayed in place. "And you'll do whatever he says?"

Harry nodded once more. Lucius was rather traditional in a sense, so he didnt speak or look up unless asked to.

"You were naughty earlier. Do you remember what you did? Tell me." Lucius moved his rough hand to Harry's chin and lifted it so the boy would look at him. He was pleased he was no longer admiring, rather a bit fearful.

"I didn't listen." He mumbled. He closed his eyes for a moment when his answer earned a sharp smack to his cheek.

"You told me to be quiet and stay still and I didnt, sir." He recited.

Lucius hums, nodding slightly. "Do you know what disobedient boys get?" He purred the words as if they excited him, leaning closer.

"Punished, sir." He answered in a small voice.

"That's right. I think 10 for yelling, and 10 for fighting. Does that sound fair baby?" The older man ran a thumb over Harry's lower lip, who closed his eyes.

"Whatever you want, sir.."

"That's more like it. Remember to thank me for being so generous. A stupid slut like you would be lost without me reminding you how to act, wouldnt you baby? Say thank you for your punishments."

"Th-thank you sir." Harry managed to whimper in a breath. Lucius stood and twirled his cane, humming in thought.

"Bend over the bed."

"Yes, sir.." he mumbled, sliding off the side and laying his chest down against the bed. He curled the covers close to hide his face. Harry gasped as there was a blunt hit against his heels, followed by a cold voice saying

"On your toes."

He quickly nodded and stood on his tip toes, blushing into the covers. He'd only been with Draco less than 10 minutes ago, and was still naked.

"Count," he insisted, and Harry could hear him take a few steps. After his feet settled in the spot he wanted, Harry heard the cane whipping through the air before he felt it bruising a long strike across his bottom.

He stayed quiet by biting the covers, his entire body tensing.

"One," he sniffed.

 _Whap_.

"Two,"

 _Whap_.

"Th-three-"

_Whap, Whap, Whap!_

"Fourfivessix"

 _Whap_.

"Ss..s-seven"

Whap, Whap.

" _Eight_ , _nine_."

 ** _Whap_**.

"Ten!"

He cried out the number, tears finally spilling from his eyes from the pain. Most of the hits covered his ass, but some dipped down his thighs.

"What do you say?"

"Th-thank your, sir." Harry managed to choke out shakily.

**_Whap!_ **

"Eleven,"

_Whap, Whap, Wh **ap, Whap, Whap Whap!**_

Harry cried out now, trying to stay in place but mostly squirming in struggle to sit still. He'd been muffling all his reactions, only lifting his head to count.

He winces and closes his eyes as his hair is suddenly gripped and pulled back tightly.

"Did I say to stop counting?"

"Nn-no sir-"

"What are we at?"

Harry tried to think, but everything ached and stung. "I dont know s-"

This time a hand came down instead, hitting harshly. It was definitely not as deep or hard as the cane, but still stung and hurt considerably as it was over previous marks. "Then we'll have to start over completely." He let go of his hair.

"One.." he whispered.

"Two-"

"Three,"

"Four, five, six!"

"Se-sev-"

"Father!" Dracos voice said sternly as he opened the door.

"Eight," Harry said into the pillow, not bothering to lift his head.

"What, Draco? He lost count. How do you expect me to remember?"

"Nine,"

"I was counting. That's 25 now. Enough. Now go." Harry could hear a small sigh, tensing as a hand lands on his bottom but only rubs. He could tell it wasnt Draco, though. He didnt watch or look up, keeping his face buried.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you for punishing me sir." Harry mumbled weakly after laying his head to the side and onto his cheek to be heard. He opened his eyes to see Draco still in the doorway.

When the hand left him, he also seen Lucius as he left. As soon as the door closed, Draco came over quickly. He brushed hair out of Harry's face carefully and tried to get him to sit up.

"Will-will you heal it," He begged, clenching his eyes shut. He didn't move, a few of the canes had broken his skin, but all of them bruised in a deep line.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and moved to finally look at the damage, quickly fumbling for his wand. He soothingly brushed the boys hair with his hand as he carefully healed him.

"Thank you." He whispered, shakily sitting up on his forearms. He moved to sit down, carefully wiping his tears away before smiling.

"Can we cuddle now?" He was grinning. As if it had never happened.

Dracos lip twitched but he nodded, crawling up the bed and motioning Harry to follow. He quickly did so, nestling himself close and letting out a breath.

Draco rested his chin ontop the others head, his jaw clenched slightly. His hand soothingly rubbed the others back.

"I'm really glad that I'm here." Harry mumbled after a few moments.

"Why?" It confused Draco, it probably always would.

"You heal me, and you make me feel good, and hold me. No one's done that.."

"I wish I didnt have to heal you at all." Draco frowned.

Harry paused and seemed almost rigid in his arms, so he pulled back to look at the other. Did he say something wrong?

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "You dont have to. I shouldnt have asked. Or gotten in trouble."

"No, no Harry.. I meant I wish you didn't get hurt for any reason." Draco insisted, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He seemed to be put more at ease at that, nodding slightly and laying back against him.

"Can I make it up to you?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

Harry thought for a few moments, looking back up at him. His cheeks flushed red and he grinned like a kid. "Can you make me feel good again? I really like it.."

Draco blushed too, almost choking on air. "Uhm, are. Are you sure that's what you really want? I'm, I'm rich honey. I can get you anything you wish."

"Oh, uhm.." he seemed to think for a moment. "Do you think I can have some of those things? Uhm, I dont know what they're called. They're sweet, like a pastry?" He tilted his head, at a loss for the word.

Draco blinked a few times, nodding dumbly. He was willing to buy the boy absolutely anything he said next. An organ pipe or an elephant. But he wanted a dessert. Draco couldnt help but chuckle softly and pepper small kisses on his forehead.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because you're so sweet. You can have any food you ask for any time, but as a present.." he laughed softly and shook his head. "If youre really sure. Tell me what it's like."

Harry blushed and went on to explain, all whilst Draco listened in bemusement and nodded.

"Treacle tart," Draco offered the name. He smiled softly when Harry gasped in joy and nodded at the word in confirmation.

The Malfoy carefully covered up Harry's body before summoning a house elf and asking for a bakers dozen of them. Harry giggled and cuddled closer, sighing softly. "Thank you," he hummed.

"Of course.."

Draco found Harry was content doing just about anything, so long as he was being held by Draco. Including sitting quietly as Draco read, in the others lap with Dracos head atop of his.

Harry couldn't read nearly as fast as Draco, Draco assumed, so he tried to linger on the pages incase Harry was following. Draco still was awfully fast even if Harry was trying to read it, so he relaxed against the man behind him and just thought as they waited.

A few times, Harry would ask questions. That sort of, concerned Draco.

"What's this word?" He mumbled, carefully pointing it out and looking up at Draco.

After a few moments of silence there was an answer.

"Gargantuan. It means giant."

And Harry nodded silently. After another page turn he points to another.

"Replicate," Draco mumbled. "Means to make a copy of something."

"Prominent means, noteworthy." "Faux means fake,"

"That's the word amazing...Harry, they said you could read and write?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Before, he had assumed there were just words Harry didnt have in his vocabulary. But perhaps he was only pointing to bigger words.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him, giving the meekest nod and blushing. "I can."

Draco pursed his lips, bookmarking his page and putting it down. "You dont have to lie.."

"I'm stupid," he mumbled, looking down and curling his knees to his chest.

"No, no you're not Harry..you speak plenty well. 'Ts not you're fault that no one wanted to teach.." Draco wrapped his arms around the other, sighing.

This was going to make any plan Draco even hinted at beginning to think of, a lot harder. But, for now, his house elf distracted them with the treats Harry seemed to enjoy.


	6. Gross and Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo consistent uploading. Dont get used to it ;(

They fell into a small routine together within the week. Draco woke first threw open the curtains and Harry scrambled to get up at the sudden light. Draco helped Harry find an outfit, then they stood side by side and brushed their hair, their teeth, used deodorant and cologne and mouthwash.

But then the schedule varied, so far it consisted of, for Harry, laying around when Draco wasnt present, and cuddling or holding his hand when he was present and doing whatever he was doing. Though, at the beginning of the day, Draco would always give Harry a recap of what is all happening today.

"So," he hummed after dabbing his mouth from the mouthwash. Harry followed him as he trailed back to the bedroom.  
"Today, I was thinking you could eat downstairs, for breakfast. I'd like it to be a regular thing..Father is supposed to be picking up some things from in town, so you dont have to worry.."

Harry nodded slightly, his hands twirling around each other infront of him.

"You dont have to."

"I know..it's okay, I want to.."

Draco gave a small smile and brushed some hair from the boys face, humming. "Alright, cutie.. After breakfast, I'm having an old friend come over to meet you..is that alright?"

Harry pursed his lips but nodded slightly. Draco rose an eyebrow.  
"As long as you stay with me.."

"Of course." He hummed, moving a hand down to interlace into Harry's. It always soothed the boy when they were touching.

"I'll be here until Dinner, but after I'm finished I'll be back for bed. That's all today, really, let's go to not miss breakfast." Draco led him down the halls and steps until they were entering the main dining room.

As the table came into view, Draco paused in his step to see his Father instead of his Mother. He looked over at the two with a stupid smirk.

"Your mother needed to go into town today, so she's picking up the other things aswell." He explained casually.

Draco looked over at Harry, his lip tugging into a small frown momentarily upon seeing the boy was staring at the ground. He knew they couldnt just leave now, so he slowly led them to their respective seats across the table. Harry sat slowly, looking at his lap.

"Go ahead and make your plate hon." Draco mumbled, slipping his hand down to hold Harry's hand.

He slowly did so, and Draco made his own, feeling guilty and angry. Though he made sure not to glare at his father. He knew he would be watching their ettiquite and all that stupid shit, so he had to release Harry's hand so he could eat properly.

As he ate in silence, he made sure to glance over at Harry every so often. His manners almost out did Dracos, though he could only imagine how carefully Harry was being.

"Bread on the plate." Lucius said curtly without looking at Harry fully. The sudden bark of command even made Draco jump.

He turned his eyes to his father immediately, about to speak out half a second after his own burst out. But he found that as Harry had jolted at the sudden instruction, a vase suddenly burst. That made him blink a few times and look at his father, who had looked at him, and concluded it was neither of them. Their eyes trailed to Harry, who was sitting rigidly.

"I-I'm sorry, that usually doesnt happen anymore."

Magical outbursts? Draco only nodded dumbly and got back to his food. He wasnt sure exactly how to reply to Harry, and felt the moment had passed to correct his Father.

 _Correcting someone's ettiquite was ungracious and worse manners than misplacing ones utensil._ Draco knew his father knew that, but he couldnt help himself, _could he_? He had to stop himself from scoffing out loud as he continued eating. He didnt finish his food to it's entirety, simple carefully placing his utensils and napkin down carefully and standing. Harry looked over and carefully followed suite.

"Excuse us. We have a guest on their way." Draco said blatantly, taking Harry's hand and leading him back to the room.

After they were out of earshot range Draco chuckled softly and squeezed the other males hand.

"Did you see his face when the vase imploded? Completely iconic."

Harry managed a small smile. "So you're not mad?"

"No," Draco shook his head, looking over. "Magical outburst. Means you couldnt control it. It was his fault for being so rude, anyhow. He spooked me too."

Harry nodded, letting himself laugh a little aswell. They winded down the hall towards Dracos room.

"You said, anymore, did they used to happen often?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Since I was younger. Apparently getting in enough trouble for it can make them less common. I havent had one in probably a year."

Draco nodded slightly, and they finally entered the bedroom. He looked down at his watch. "He should be here in a few minutes. He's going to help me teach you about reading and writing. Does that sound good? Then we can read together." Draco smiled.

Harry nodded nervously, sitting on the bed. There were steps in the hallway, and Harry clutched Dracos hand tightly when the door was pushed open. He sighs softly and relaxes. It was only the said friend. He mostly kept his eyes on the floor. This was Dracos. Friend. Harry blinked a few times, turning to Draco quickly and moving up to whisper in his ear.

" _What is the friend_?" And he pulled back, looking at Draco expectantly.

Draco flushed slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. That kinda hurt. He cleared his throat and just looked up at Blaise.

"Blaise, this is Harry.." he managed, nodding to the boy beside him. Blaise closed the door and walked over.

Harry still didnt look at him, flushing and turning his head away even when Blaise crouched down infront of Harry.

"Hello Harry." Blaise said softly, looking up at him patiently. He slowly turned his head to the man infront of him, his cheeks flushing as he looks over the other.

Harry smiled a little, and then it got wider. "You're kind of like _me_." He grinned, moving his hand up and then hesitating, before finally moving it to touch Blaises arm.

"How is that?" He tilted his head, looking at the hand on his arm.

"I, I uhm." He cast a nervous look at Draco. "Ive only met people like s-s--Malfoy, but _you're_ like me."

Draco tilts his head slightly, exchanging a look with Blaide before they both realise what he meant.

"Oh." Blaise nodded. _People of color_ , Harry was talking about. Blaise frowned slightly, slowly standing.

"Well I'm glad to get to meet you. Though, you're..hispanic?" Blaise tilted his head.

Harry shook his head. "Latino? That's what I heard."

He nodded slightly, sitting down on the bed about a foot or two from Harry. "Well, that's no good you havent met very many types of people. Anything else you have never seen? I'm sure we'd love you to meet more diverse people.." he glanced at Draco.

Harry thought for a moment. "I never have met a girl." He looked at Draco. "Do you have any girl fri-ends?" He butchered the pronunciation.

Draco blinked a few times and pursed his lips. He gave a look to Blaise. Both of, _holy shit our work is cut out for us_ and, _is it even a good idea to tell other people?_

Blaise pulled a weird rectangle. It was shiny on one side. And plastic on the other. He pressed a small button and the screen lit up and danced with shapes. Harry watched Blaise touch the top of it and click on letters. When he finished and put it away, he looked up to see Harry looking utterly suprised.

"What is that?"

"A phone. It can send words to someone else who has a phone, and other things."

"..cool."

"Really, Draco? You need to get a phone and show him." Blaise shakes his head. "Anyways..I'm here to teach you some things." Blaise smiled as he turned his attention back to Harry.

Harry nodded, and Blaise paused for a moment.

"Would you like it if I showed you on the phone?"

Harry's eyes went bright so Blaise chuckled and pulled it back out. He paused for a few moments before going to YouTube and pulling up the basics. He wasnt sure if it was insulting that everything was so colorful and a bit childish, but that's what they had to work with. He turned on a video, put it full screen. Then handed it to Harry.

Harry carefully held the rectangular device, and it was pretty obvious that he wasnt offended. He looked rather absorbed in it, entranced. To be fair, it was his first time seeing a phone or an _Elephant_ drawing for _E_. He barely noticed when the two men stood up slowly and went to the corner of the room to talk.

"You should get him a tablet or something. I bet he could use one of those apps and teach himself." Blaise shrugged.

"Okay that's a good idea but c _an we focus on how fucked I am?_ He's only ever met white dudes?! I'm going to have to introduce him to mother." Draco rubbed his brow.

Blaise looked over when his phone started blasting his ringtone. Harry looked to him and awkwardly held his phone out.

"I didnt touch anything-"

"No, it's alright. It means someone wants to talk to me. Would you like to see?"

Harry looked over at Draco before nodding eagerly.

Blaise pressed a bright green circle and then another circle. The music stopped. "You're on speaker, Pansy."

"What? _Why?_ Are you mother _fu_ -" and he quickly turned her off speaker, putting the phone back to his ear.

"No, shut up.  
Because I said so.  
Beca-" and Harry watched in subtle amusement when Draco took the phone.

He could almost hear the girl speaking, she must have been being really loud. Dracos cheeks flushed.

"No!  
I'll explain if you do.  
You can see for yourself.  
Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.  
Alright, goodbye." Draco hung up, puffing his cheeks.

"Is that loud girl coming over?"

Draco chuckled softly and tucked some hair behind Harry's ear. "Yes. She is."

"I'm sorry for her language." Blaise apologized to Harry.

Who just blinked at him. "I'm _18_."

So Blaise nodded slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Right, so, here's the video again." He pulled it back up and handed it to Harry.

The boy walked over and sat back on the bed. The boy who just squinted because he's heard cussing before because hes 18, watched intensely at the brightly colored ABCs.

After he sat back down they turned back to one another. Draco watched him fondly for a few moments before turning to look at Blaise.

" _No_."

"What do you mean no?"

"I seen how you just looked at him. That _can't_ be a thing, Draco."

"What cant?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to win the case in court if we just offer a lot of everyone's memories. But what do you think happens after that?"

"I-"

"You think they just _give_ him back to you? Because you're different? Because you've reverse Stockholm syndrome'd yourself?"

Draco pursed his lips, looking at the ground.  
"Look, when it comes down to it, _no one_ is going to have any say on what happens to him. He's 18. Itll be his choice."

"But you cant let him cling to you afterwards." He whispers harshly. "The point of this isn't only to put away people who have hurt him. It's so he can live normal afterwards. If all the happiness hes known is from you then he'll want to stay with you. You cant let him, Draco. He needs to go have experiences after this is over."

Draco nodded slightly, looking at the ground with his jaw clenched. "I know. But first things first. He has to be able to read, write, socialize and function on his own." He looked up.

"Well, one day at a time. Today's alphabet and meeting new people....like pansy." He said as she walks in. Harry looks up, pausing the video after a few awkward clicks.

She looked over Harry for a few moments before walking over to the boys talking. "Who's glasses? He's cute. Either of you dating him? Let me guess, _Draco?_ Is that why you've been gone?" She crossed her arms.

Draco stares at her at a liss for word before quickly shaking his head. "What no-"

"Cool, dibs." She shrugs, turning around and going over to Harry.

Draco takes a step over and Blaise stops him, watching carefully. She sits down close and beside Harry, arms at her sides to press a her chest forward casually.

 _Seeing a girl in person for the first time when you're 18 is really difficult_ , Harry decides. _I like girls and boys_ , Harry decides as a close second. He blushed and quickly moved his eyes away from her chest to look at her.

She smirks, winking. "I'm Pansy."

"My name is Harry.." he gulped, looking over at Draco for a moment, who's arm was still being held so he wouldnt come closer.

"What are you watching, Harry?" She hums, leaning over to take a look.

He quickly hid the phone and blushed darker, shaking his head. "Nothing!" Its embarrassing okay?

She gives a little fake pout, chuckling softly afterwards. "You're all kinds of cute."

"Oh, uhm. Thank you-" his eyes go over her body for a second. "I think youre the first real woman I've ever met. And, and the prettiest.."

She obviously doesnt know he means this _literally_ , so she can only smirk triumphantly. In the background, Blaise has to stop himself from telling her.

"Well," she hums, walking her fingers up Harry's chest before taking a gentle hold of his shirt collar. "We're going out for dinner tonight."

Harry watched her hand, his face never returning to its normal color. He's convinced he'll never stop blushing. "Like-like in _public_ -"

"Yes." She glances at Draco, ignoring the shake of his head. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Bu-"

" _Nuh uh_ ," she grins, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll see you at 8. I have to be going now."

He stares at her dumbfounded as she stands up, walking back over to Drsco and Blaise.

"Pansy you cant t-"

"I'll do what I want. I used up all my free time, so you'll have to find your excuse for ignoring our hangout sessions another time." She poked Dracos nose before leaving, leaving him to rub it slightly.

"I cant go in public," Harry shook his head, eyes wide.

Blaise watches him for a moment before turning to Draco.

"No. _No_! He's not ready! Especially for Pansy-h _e can't read the menu!_ " He whisper-yelled.

"...fine. I'll tell her. But it's gonna take a while. Uh, get him a tablet, though." Blaise glanced over at Harry.

He walked over slowly, crouching down. He smiled softly in thanks when Harry handed his phone back. "I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you, Harry."

"It-it was nice to meet you, Blaise." He nods.

Blaise smiled and stood up before leaving, casting Draco a small wave. Draco sighed and walked over, sitting next to Harry.

"I know I cant go, dont worry."

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry, love. But I'll tell you what, we can go out for lunch."

Harry looked up at him, eyebrows up and eyes slightly wide. "In public?!"

"Yes, Harry. I want to you to be used to going outside. We'll start small, okay? We can walk to a little restaurant."

Harry nodded nervously, smiling. "But I cant read the menu.."

"That's alright. I'll read it to you, okay?"

Harry nodded eagerly, pressing close and putting his head on Dracos chest in a small hug. Draco wrapped his arms around the other, humming softly for a few moments.

"I have to go get something, but I'm sure I'll be back in no more than 20 minutes."

"O-okay, I'll see you after." Harry pulled off.

Draco leaned forward to give him a small kiss before pausing and moving away quickly. He knew Blaise was right. He cleared his throat and stood, waving slightly before he apparated.

Harry looked at his hands after Draco had left, not sure what to do to pass the time. He was never sure what to do, even after being here a little over a week now. It felt like a lot longer. Especially in times when Draco was gone for hours. He found himself walking around in boredom, finding his way to the bathroom. He found a hair tie and looked at it interestingly. He's seen Draco do it a few times. Though Draco usually only put his hair up after the shower. He said something about volume.

Harry squinted down at the elastic band, stretching it and twisting around his finger. Trying to figure out how it would stay before he tried it in his hair. Finally, he managed to figure out a technique where the band stayed in place. Now he just had to figure out how to put his own up behind himself.

He slid the band down his wrist and moved his hands to his hair. He bit his lip in concentration, watching how his hair formed in the mirror. He'd become a little more comfortable with mirrors, but he avoided them the first few days. He wasn't used to it, and he couldnt help but see all the bad things in his own reflection.

Draco was so porcelain and even, with perfect hair and a toned body. Harry was distressed to see his eyebags and almost malnourished looking complexion the first day he had came. Though he still hadn't looked at himself out of the shower.

Harry managed to get his hair halfway into a loose, extremely messy bun when his eyes flick to some movement in the mirror behind him. Lucius was leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello little one." He greeted. Harry's eyes moved down to the sink counter as he finishes with the hair tie.

"Let me do it, baby." He strides forward, moving to stand directly behind Harry, a bit too close.

Harry's hands grip onto the counter tightly as he allows the older male to undo the unruly bun he had made, and instead start combing it. He put it into a slightly loose, neat bun instead.

"I dont like it when you call me that.." he mumbled softly when he was finished.

" _What?_ " He asked tightly, the hand in Harry's hair curling into a fist instead smoothing it down.

"I-I dont like when you call me baby-" Harry managed, closing his eyes at the sting.

"You shouldnt back talk." He growled into his ear. "And you definitely shouldnt think you have a say on anything."

"But I-"

The hand gripped tighter, pulling Harry to tilt his head back. "And you should learn to only speak when told to."

Well, apparently stubbornness wasnt Harry's strong suite. He nodded slightly, making a noise when he was bent over the sink.

"One," he whispered, lip trembling.

"Two."

"Three!" He gasped, the hit being particularly hard. He opened one eye slowly when there wasnt a fourth, seeing the mirror was nearly shattered to pieces.

"Why do you do that?" He growled, using Harry's hair to lift his head up fully to look at it.

"I-I dont mean to sir-"

" _Bullshit_." He growled, shoving himself away from Harry. "You're pathetic." He cast a look over him. "Disgusting. I see why it took your master so long to claim you."

He chuckled to himself. Mind games was his close second favourite thing to do to torment pets. It always proved efficient. Even if he was lying out of his ass about what he said to hurt them, he found amusement in their psychological break just as much as physically breaking them.

He knew his son. He could always tell he would be a horrible owner. He's too mushy. Sentimental. So he knew exactly how he would treat his pet. And in turn how to turn it around against them.

"You're a horrible pet. So weak and _ugly_ that your master wont even hit you. I dont call you baby out of sweetness. You're a baby. Cant take a single hit."

Harry had to keep his head up, being held up by the fist in his hair so he had to look in the mirror.

"I bet your master doesnt even use you, _does he?_ So fragile and ugly he doesnt even bother..how sad, you're just an old housewife to him at this point, _arent you?_ It's no matter of time before he just decides to get a new pet. Well, he should be home soon. _Not that he'll need you_ , but I'll be going."

He released his hold on Harry and went back to the door, pausing. "Dont mention my visit. He probably doesnt want you to know the things I've said... _well_. what do you say?"

Harry let his forehead clunk down against the counter when it was released, just staying in place. When promoted, he mumbled. "Thank you sir.."  
And then he left.

Harry found himself tearing up and sniffing, but Lucius was right, Draco would be home soon. And he found that when he lifted his head, he looked worse when he was crying. He also found that the mirror had been repaired. The boy exhaled slowly, wiping at his eyes and testing out a small smile.

The puffiness went down by the time Draco was back. He entered the room and looked around a little until he found Harry in the bathroom, still fumbling with his hair. Since it got messed up by a fist. Draco sat a bag down on the counter, and moved behind Harry, still space between them.

"I can teach you?" He offered, and Harry nodded slightly.

Draco caught his eye in the mirror. He pursed his lips and continued to carefully take Harrys bun down.

"Messy or neat?" He questioned, hand hovering over a comb.

"Whichever you think looks good s-ss"

" _Malfoy_ ," he mumbled softly, and Harry just nodded a little.

Draco decided to try a messy bun on the man infront of him. He didn't grab the comb, instead just simply using his fingers to pull all of his hair together. He made sure to move slowly to show Harry, but found he wasnt watching. So he just continued to put it up softly. Afterwards, he stepped back.

"All done.."

"Thank you s-"

" _Malfoy_."

He nodded. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the bag as he trailed back to the bedroom. Harry followed behind him, sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to see your tablet? It's like a phone, but bigger."

Harry gave a little nod. The words from earlier stuck with him. He couldnt help but realise that they were mostly true. Just earlier Draco didnt want to kiss him. _Maybe it's because he learned that he was stupid._ Harry gulped down a lump in his throat as the tablet is brought out. _That's probably why he's trying to teach now._

He's pulled away from his thoughts when Draco puts the tablet in his lap. He realises he's in the middle of speaking to him, who knows how long now.

"-earlier..Harry, look up at me?"

And he quickly did so, raising his head from where it was hung, eyes previously just focused on his thumbs twiddling. He only looked at him expectantly.

"Is something wrong?"

And Harry blinked a few times. He looked around, and inspected the tablet. What could be wrong? Everything looked in its respective place.

"It means, is something bothering you? You look upset.." Draco moved a hand forward, hesitating for a second before he put it overtop Harry's.

But Harry twitched his hand away for a second, before keeping it there.  
"I'm _bad_ ," he whispered after a few moments.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I-I, I'm _weak_ , you dont punish me, and you have to heal me, and y-you dont want me, because I'm so _gross_ you didnt want to claim me, and now you hate me because you found out I'm so _stupid_ and you're g-gonna sell me and I dont want to leave, _please_ , d-dont-" he hiccups, only then realizing that he's basically sobbing. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face.

He tensed slightly when he felt a hand on his back, and then another, Draco hugging him. He let his knees go so he could quickly grip onto him in return. Draco slowly pulled him into his lap, keeping a soothing hold on him and running his hands softly over his back.

"That's not true, honey." He whispered softly in his ear.  
"I dont hit you because it hurts you. And I dont want to hurt you because I _care_ about you. And I didnt want to 'claim you' because that's sick. No one should own another person. I knew that you would do anything I asked even if you didnt want to. But I wanted you to want to. Because it feels good when you want to do it too, remember?" Draco sighs softly, glad to feel and hear that Harry's crying had settled to small sniffs and hiccups.  
"And I _don't_ think you're stupid. I think you were never allowed to go to school, or you were never taught so you couldnt leave your last..owners.. but I know you would really enjoy to learn and read, so I wanted to help.."

Harry pulled away slowly, pushing his glasses up to wipe underneath his eyes. He put them back down to look at Draco, sniffling softly.

"But I dont want to be your master. Because that's gross, and mean..I forgot to tell you what a friend was. A friend is someone who cares about you, and wants to spend time with you because you get along and like each other. I just want to be your friend, Harry, not your owner..maybe even your boyfriend.."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded slightly. "But you are a boy."

Draco chuckled slightly, giving a small nod. "Yes, but. A boyfriend or girlfriend is like a friend, but you want to kiss them, and feel good with them, and you know, just cuddle and spend your life together."

"So you're like my _boyfriend?_ " Harry mumbled.

Draco bit at his lip, nodding. "Something like that, yeah. So no more tears, okay?" He said, leaning closer and helping to wipe some streaks off his face.

Harry nodded in agreement, leaning into his hand, which in turn let Draco cup his cheek. Harry closed his eyes softly in contentment, letting his head rest against Dracos hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I teared up a lil :(


	7. Secret talents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a few abilities that is new information to both Draco and himself. Also he dislikes beetles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine heres some more smut you heathens

Draco found himself cradling Harry in arms as they cuddled. Harry's head was on his chest, and he was setting up the others tablet while showing him.

"-so if you click on this one you can practice memorizing..then once you're sure you remember the song, click the arrow and itll teach you what sound and part of the song goes with the letter. Okay? Make sure you keep me updated and I'll help you practice cuddle bug."

Harry was nodding along, looking intently at the screen so he could remember the way to do it. He giggled slightly at the name, squealing when his sides were suddenly being tickled, squirming and trying to get away.

Draco grinned, setting the tablet aside and crawling after him. He pulled the darker wizard back by his hips, flipping him over and tickling his sides more. The other arched his back up and panted laughs, playfully shoving at Dracos chest. The pale wizard chuckles, softly pinning Harry's wrists to the bed.

They pant softly as they stood still finally, looking at one another. Draco leaned down, capturing the other in a kiss that was carefully returned. He moved his hands off the others wrists, instead just resting at the sides of Harrys head to hold himself up. The man below him wrapped his arms around Dracos neck, curling softly into his long blonde hair.

When they parted to breathe, kiss still light, Draco sat up a bit to analyze him, Blaises words and warnings running through his head. But Harry's worries and dejectedness also thrumming.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled, hands still weaved through long locks. Draco looked down at him, sighing and sitting up.

Harry carefully sat up as well, pulling his knees to himself, as he does. He looked at his necklace Draco had bought him as a present, idly holding it as he waited for the other to speak.

"You dont actually like me," Draco eventually sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "I-I think I know what I-who I like..you-"

"I'm good to you. Yes. I treat you like you're human."

"Yeah," he nodded, eyebrows furrowing. "So I like you for that."

"That's the thing, though." He spoke softly and slow, "if everyone treated you like I did, I wouldnt be any special, and you'd have no reason to like me. I'd just be an average person."

"But no one treats me like you do.."

"But if they did? You would have no reason to stay with me." It all sounded hypothetical, but Draco knew that he would one day just be mediocre. He would have history with Harry, be the reason he was able to live his life. But he would still be average, right?

"I dont, uhm, know a lot. Obviously..about how most people are treated. But I've never seen someone, uhm, you know. Really care. Like lots..about just a friend or stranger."

Draco looked up from his wringing hands, furrowing his eyebrows a little in silent question.

"You let me cuddle you whenever I want and you stay in here for long times because you know I dont want to be alone a-and you're teaching me things, like reading but also like saying no and stuff.." he flushed as he rambled on, definitely feeling strongly about it all, and still not being used to speaking so much, so freely.  
"Anyone else would laugh at me for not knowing how to read, or leave me up here alone.."

Draco sighed softly, giving a slight nod. "That's all really sweet, Harry. Thank you. But." He puffed his cheeks.  
"But someone who wanted to be or was your boyfriend would do all of those things. What if you could have a different boyfriend? Who treated you the same?"

"I would pick you.." he mumbled.

"But if you were more in the real world? Would you want someone who got you as a sick birthday present?"

Harry frowned slightly, squirming uncomfortably about the subject.  
"I-I dont think about that kind of stuff. I stopped wondering a long time ago, because it makes me sad."

Draco sighed softly, scooting over and wrapping an arm around him.  
"I can make it simpler? Do you want to have sex with me because you like me, or because you're safe and I make it feel good? Other people can be nice and make you feel good, you know.."

"I-I dont know. I'm sorry. I dont have experience with either before now.."

"You liked Pansy," he mumbled, neither looking at each other. Instead their heads leaned together.

"I'd never seen a girl and she was pretty.." Harry mumbled.

"I just..there are a lot of people out there. And I want you to get out there. But I dont want you to think you have to stay with me just because you're here right now. Just remember that, okay..?"

After a few moments of silence, he felt Harry nod slightly.

"Do you still want to go out to lunch?" Draco murmured, pulling his head away so he could look at Harry.

The boy fidgeted with his hands, looking down at them as he thought. He shook his head slightly after a few moments.

Draco gave a small nod of acknowledgment, glancing down for a few seconds.  
"That's alright. But can you tell me why?"

"It's-..scary. it's all I've ever wanted until I came here. But now I have the chance and I'm scared..I'm sheltered. Your two friends with you in here were the most people I've ever been in a room with."

Draco nodded more, carefully taking the others hands into his own to calm his fidgeting. Harry finally looked up at him nervously. "That's okay. We can always work up to it.."

Harry gave a subtle nod back. "I-I would really like to go outside one day..when I came here, and walked out to the car thing, it was so weird. I-I liked it, just unfamiliar."

Draco brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. "Okay, love. When would you like to go outside? We have a big garden.."

"Do you think we can today?" He smiled nervously, eyes trailing out to the window. Draco followed his gaze, humming softly.

"I think that's very possible, Harry.."

▪

After they ate a lunch in the room together, Draco stood and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Is it time?" He grinned.

"Yes, come over here and we'll get our shoes on." Draco led him to their wardrobes.  
"Well. It's late June, I think we'll burn up outside dressed like this. Do you care to change?"

Harry looked over their clothes; Draco wore his usual attire, soft black fitted slacks with a skinny ankle, a deep red button up, matching black vest and tie. Harry idolized how classy and well kept the man was, he almost found it hot.  
Harry simple wore black skinny ankle pants aswell, but a loose gray button up otherwise. He didnt necessarily think he had to be so dressed up, as he usually only seen Draco.  
He nodded a bit and the Malfoy seemed to think for a few moments.

"Well, you'll have to wear some of mine, then. I dont actually..know..if I have shorts.." Draco paused. They weren't the most classy of attire, but he was sure he had some to sleep in, somewhere.  
He rummaged through his drawers and ended up finding a pair of basketball shorts and a pair of swimming trunks. He pouted slightly. Again, not the classiest.

"Theyll have to do," he sighed, handing Harry the swimming trunks, since they were from a few summers ago, they would fit the underweight male better than Draco.  
"Let's see," he hums, looking through his tee shirts now. Almost every single one was a simple undershirt for his button ups. He smiled slightly when he found a shirt from Hogwarts, specifically a practice shirt, with his Quidditch team name on the front(Slytherin Quidditch), and 'Malfoy' on the back. He handed it to Harry and just grabbed a grey undershirt for himself.

They both dressed, and Draco couldnt help but smile at how just cute and geeky Harry looked. Green floral print trunks, and Quidditch shirt. He hummed and handed Harry some beach sandals, slipping on some himself.

"All ready?" He smiles, holding out his hand. Harry nodded with a matching smile, eagerly following along.

They made it to the bottom floor and Draco led him to the back of the manor, towards an open patio with glass doors. He glanced back at the other every so often, happy to see him so excited.  
Malfoy opened the door, hand still in Harry's, and led him outside. They went to a small bench towards the center and sat. Harry looked over everything. It was decently big, and how you would imagine a rich person's backyard. Roses and vines and other elegant flowers Harry had never seen. There was grass of course, and neat stepping stones, and finally the gazebo they sat inside.

"I like it out here," he nodded slightly, looking around in awe as he held Dracos hand.

The Malfoy squeezed his hand, smiling. "You can wander a bit if you want..I'll just watch from here."

Harry reluctantly stood, letting his hand slip from Dracos. He followed over the stepping stones and ended up sitting carefully in the grass. The smaller wizard ran his hands through it, smiling a little but mostly making a small noise at the feeling.

From the bench, Draco watched Harry carefully. He didnt have a single thought that the boy would try to leave, he was honestly convinced that Harry would choose to stay with him. He could still see the other, just from behind. The blonde can see him touching the grass cautiously, before he suddenly scrambled away and stood up.

Harry looked back at Draco, his cheeks red. So he stood and came over, looking over the place Harry had been sitting. He smiled slightly and leaned down, softly picking up and putting the insect in his palm. He turned to Harry, who scrunched his face.

"It's just a bug," he chuckled, offering it to Harry.

Harry nervously put his hand out, and it walked onto his fingers. "What's it called?" He mumbled.

"A beetle."

They both watched intently as the creature walked around his hand, slowly going towards his wrist and onto his arm. After it was instead on Harry's arm, he suddenly let out a little whine and shook his hand a bit violently to flailed his hand to get it off. It fell off somewhere, and Harry huffed slightly and shivered.

Draco laughed softly, shaking his head and taking Harry's hand into his own.

"I dont like it.."

"That's alright hon. Cmon, come over here.." Draco led him to some flowers, sitting down beside the darker male.

"What are they called?" Harry mumbled, putting his head on Dracos shoulder. He watched the flying bugs sit atop the bright flowers curiously.

"Butterflies. This one is a monarch." Draco motioned to an orange one.

Harry nodded, smiling softly. "I like that one."

They sat watching for a while before Harry jolted and looked around. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

"Who said that?" He mumbled, looking around.

"I didnt hear anything.." Draco looked around aswell.

' _Overrr heree_.." he heard. He turned towards the drawling tone, eyes landing on a small brown and black speckled snake.

Harry straight screamed, fumbling backwards and onto Draco. Draco frowned and looked over to see an Addle Viper snake staring at them both curiously.

"Shoo," Draco waved his arm at it, furrowing his eyebrows. What odd behaviour. He held Harry, looking at the wizard for a moment.

"It's harmless love," Draco mumbled.

 _"My, well hessss right..sssorry to have sssspooked_."

"WHY IS IT TALKING TO ME" Harry looked at the blonde in distress.

"What..?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

" _Thatsss incredibly rude..finally find ssssomeone to ssssspeak to, and they ssscream._ "

"Can you hear him?" He whispered to Draco.

He shook his head slightly, very confused. "Are you..how can you...I."

"Uhm. I-I dont know." Harry blinked.

The snake stared simply.

"Can-can you nod at me if I'm not delusional-"

The snake lifted up slightly. " _I sssssuposssee_." And it nodded very vividly.

Dracos jaw dropped.

"Can we keep him!" Harry grinned.

" _Thatssss not happening._ "

"Does he want to be?"

"Well, no.." Harry frowned.

"Then it's rude to take him, isnt it love?"

" _Thatssss ironic_." The snake whispered.

"Shut up or Im taking you!" Harry hissed back at the snake.

Draco rose an eyebrow. Harry just sighed and leaned forward, cautiously touching the snake. It curled around his hand.

" _Sssoo whossss the prat?_ "

Harry rose his eyebrows and looked back at Draco before tilting his head.

"He's like my boyfriend?"

" _Didnt realissse you were into albinosss_."

Harry looked at Draco. "What's an albino?"

The Malfoy blinked and then glared at the snake. "I am not albino! Come on Harry, let's go inside." He huffed, standing.

" _Ssssenssitive_." The snake offered, sliding off of Harry's hand as he moved to stand up aswell.

Harry giggled slightly at the comment, standing and following Draco back inside. They made their way back up to the room, and Draco pulled out his phone. He pressed some buttons, before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello..are you busy?  
Can I bother to ask you about something?  
Yes, well. Is it possible for a wizard to, _well_ , speak to animals? Specifically just a single species, with no enchantments or whatnot?  
No, no, don't worry. It's hypothetical.." he glanced over to Harry.  
"Well, alright..thank you, I'll leave you to it. Goodbye."

"That was weird." Harry mumbled. Draco nodded in agreement, sitting on the bed with a small hum.

"So that's never happened?"

"I've never seen one. What was it?"

"A snake." Draco smiled, wrapping an arm loosely around the other as he sat beside him.

"Cool." He smiled softly. "Can you talk to any animals? Do you think it was just that one of all of them? Do you think he'll be back?"

"Oh uhm-" Draco blinked a few times. "No, I cant speak to any that I know of..and I suppose we'll just have to see.."

Harry nodded, leaning his head against the blonde. "It's kind of cool, innit?"

" _Isn't it_ , dear." Draco softly corrected. "And yes, I do think it is rather 'cool.'" He smiled. "Oh, and, albino is someone who had white skin, and white hair. Their eyes are either pink, or sometimes a purple. I dont know all that much, there is probably more."

Harry turned his head to look up at Draco, a hand threading through his hair softly. "If your eyes were pink,"

"Well, on my definition you're correct. But it's more than that." Draco chuckled, leaning over and pecking the boys nose. He sighed softly, letting his eyes close as he leaned down more and pecked his lips softly a few times.

Harry blushed softly, returning the small kisses. When Draco put a hand on his cheek, the other kissed more firmly, parting his lips and letting it flow more. Harry tried to keep mimicking his movements, really hoping he was improving. He just really liked to kiss either way.

When Draco's tongue pressed between his lips slightly, asking for permission, Harry opened his mouth a bit more into the kiss. He _really_ liked this kind of kissing. Draco always took the lead, softly gripping a hand in Harry's hair as his tongue moved sinfully in the others mouth.

And Harry would try to keep up, pressing his tongue against his and helping them dance together as much as he could. Draco broke away with a small urgency for air, his lips immediately cascading down and onto Harry's jaw. It took everything in the man not to moan softly just at this, the small peppering of kisses tickling slightly, but the open mouth ones sending shivers. The tiny nips bolted electricity through Harry, and the suckling and lovebites to form a hickey made him release small noises.

His hand was tightened in the long blonde hair as he held him close. Harry's hip twitched slightly as one of Dracos hands trail down to it, gripping him and softly suggesting Harry straddles him. He hasnt done this. So he isnt sure _what_ possessed him to eagerly straddle the wizard and wrap both arms around his neck.

 _Instincts_ , I guess. But he didnt dwell on the thought too long, because his 'instincts' also had him pressing his hips down and sort of rolling them? He wasnt sure, but it felt nice, and he would be content doing this for hours.

Draco held his hips tightly in place and grinded his own up as he continued at Harry's neck. The boy couldn't help but let out a moan, tightening his arms around him. The Malfoy kept firmly rolling his hips up and into Harry, relishing the small moans he released as he breathlessly kissed at his darker neck.

After a minute or so he hurriedly began undoing their pants, lips moving back up go capture Harry's. _It was a lot more addicting when he was riled up_ , Draco decided.  
He managed to pull the swimming trunks off of Harry, leaving him in Dracos jersey and some boxers. The blonde pushed his own shorts down a bit, enough to reach into his boxers blindly and pull out his angry length.

Harry hummed into the kiss as it deepened once more, not entirely aware of the situation underneath him. He pressed back down with the intent of grinding again, breath hitching as he felt Dracos cock. It slipped a bit behind him, rubbing over his entrance slightly. Harry was careful about putting his weight on it, moving his hips back and forth. The others length fit snugly against his cheeks, and Draco couldnt help but groan softly in his kiss.

He moved his hand back, slipping it under Harry's boxers and brushing against the others entrance. He squeaked a little, pulling from the kiss to breathe once more. His hips pressed back slightly against the pale hand, and Draco teasingly circled and rubbed over the puckering hole. It wasnt until Harry whined and hid his face in Dracos shirt that he pushed a finger in, curling it and watching the man atop him grip closer at the sensation.

He moaned shakily as the finger starts pumping in and out, idly trying to kiss at Dracos neck. He wasnt sure what to do, but he was trying. He barely hears Draco mumble before he felt the preparation spell casted on himself. A second finger quickly joined, assuring he was stretched. Harry's sounds grew slightly, and Draco shivered. The other was moaning by his ear, eagerly attempting to kiss at his jaw.

He pulled his hand away from the other, have an idea he really wanted to try out.  
"Can I do something new?" He mumbled, pecking the boys shoulder. Harry nodded slightly and pulled back, looking at him.

"Okay, just get on your hands and knees.."

Harry did as told, flushing and hiding his face in his arms. Draco hurriedly moved behind him, slowly pulling off his boxers the rest of the way. Then he dipped down and ran his tongue over the others entrance, pleased at how his hips twitched and he whimpered. Harry's hands clenched in the covers softly as Draco dips his tongue in, lapping inside of him.

Well that never crosses his mind. He just let himself moan freely, putting his cheek against the bed. Draco held his arms around the boys hips, rubbing over them, his ass, thighs, just _touching_ him. He darted his tongue in and out of his prepped entrance, almost groaning himself at how just erotic Harry always seemed to act. Always as if he were a virgin.

Draco kept tongue fucking him slowly, using one of his hands to hold so that could push his tongue in deeper. Harry let out these pitifully needy whines and moans, hips eagerly pushed back against the blonde. They were driving him crazy, so he pulled back and rubbed his hands over the others back.

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yes, please.." Harry mumbled.

"How do you want to do it, love? You can pick whatever you want."

Harry sat up and turned to Draco, blushing slightly. "I-I uhm, theres something I kind of want to try.."

"Oh? Go ahead..tell me what you want."

"Uhm, just sit.." He mumbled, eyes glancing down to his leaking cock as he does as directed, sitting up on the headboard.

Harry flushed and crawled over, straddling Draco again now, but staying up on his knees. The Malfoy looked up at him, hands splaying up and across his chest. Harry reached behind himself, biting his lip in concentration as he brought the tip of Dracos cock against his entrance.

He let out a small breath and closed his eyes when he pushed himself down on it, slowly lowering. Draco's hands reach his jaw, pulling him forward slightly and kissing him for a few moments. Harry bottomed out faster than Draco would've expected, causing him to groan slightly at the feeling.

The wizard atop him moved his hips softly in a circle, humming a small moan. Dracos hands trail back down to instead rest upon his hips, slowly guiding him up a little and then back down. Harry carefully followed his lead, panting small noises. His own hands rested on Draco's shoulders. He slowly started moving up and down on the others length by himself, closing his eyes and trying to move faster.

Draco panted his own low growls and grunts, hands on Harry's hips guiding him faster. He heard Harry moan a bit louder everytime he sped the others movements up. Malfoy groaned and started meeting his riding, thrusting up in time with the boy. Harry only arched his back and gripped Draco closed, before he was pressed back suddenly.

Draco flipped them, groaning as he started fucking the other boy faster. It had been _way_ too long. Harry's hands gripped behind his pale shoulders, and he moaned out shakily louder now. The Malfoy kissed at his neck, growling lowly. This was only their second time, but Draco couldnt get enough; often resorting to a cold shower some days so as not to pressure Harry to do anything.

The way he felt around him was amazing, of course. But the way he held Draco to him, when his breath hitches or hips twitch. When Harry arches his back or his eyes roll back just a little. _Everything_. He's consumed in every sensation, his thrusts becoming erratic and he feels Harry scratching down his back.

"Is it good?" Draco managed to ask. He was all for rough play and clawing, but he didnt want to mistake Harry's sadistic behavior as a good thing if it were not.

But Harry nodded fast, chest rising and falling as he barely manages words.  
"Yes- _yes_ it-yes-" his own moans interrupt him and Draco feels himself get closer than before as the man beneath him praises.

Harry arches his back into Draco, clawing down his back more as he slips into..another language? Parseltongue? Draco isnt sure because whatever it is it's _hot_ and Harry is clenching around him and coming.

Draco finishes right after him, letting a small groan escape his lips as they ride out their orgasm in an erratic pace that's slowing. Draco ends up buried inside the latino, leaning down and kissing him softly for a few moments. He pulled back with a small breath, pulling himself out and finding his wand. He mumbles the cleaning spell and fixes himself in his boxers, before just laying down next to Harry.

He promptly turned to his side and cuddles up to Draco, his eyes closed as his shallow panting dies down.

"Harry, what other secret abilities do you have?" Draco chuckled weakly, moving a hand to thread through the mans hair.

"I dont know. That's a new one."

" _Shit_ ," Draco hummed, letting his eyes close.


	8. Fashion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small cute chapter

"Wakey wakey," Draco calls.

Harry opened his eyes only for the curtains to be thrown open in their usual fashion. Harry hummed and put his glasses on, sitting up.

"Good morning.." he yawned.

"Good morning beautiful. Get up, we're going to shower and then go out."

Harry got up and nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes and following Draco to the bathroom. The pale wizard turned the shower on and pulled off his own boxers he had worn to sleep. Harry followed suite, setting his glasses aside.

Draco stepped in and took Harry's hand to help him do the same, humming under the warm water.

"Where are we going?" Harry yawned again as Draco rubbed the water into his dark hair.

"Shopping." Draco answered, grabbing shampoo and pouring it into Harry's mass of hair. He massaged it softly, the boy closing his eyes and humming at the feeling.

"Thought that you could pick some clothes out. Blaise said I'm dressing you like a carbon copy of me. I told him he was being ridiculous, but then I couldnt tell who's laundry was whos.."

Harry chuckled softly, humming and tilting his head back as Draco washed the suds out.

"Well I've never chosen my own clothes."

"We have the entire day," Draco smiles, grabbing the conditioner.  
"I can show you pictures of different ways people dress. And you can try out the styles."

"Okay." Harry turned around and smiled up at him. "I think I'm ready to go out then. But dont leave me."

"Of course not darling."

Draco began to rinse the conditioner out now, one hand trailing with a small grin to Harry's chin.

"You're getting some hair."

"What? Why." He grimaced slightly.

"Well it's just part of getting older.."

Harry shuddered slightly. "I dont want to."

"Have hair?"

"Get older."

"Well it cant be helped." Draco would have chuckled if the other didn't look so concerned. "Why not?"

"Cause I.." he frowned. "They said no one will want me when I get bigger."

"Who did?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"My-my masters.." he looked down.

Draco pauses, looking away and frowning. It's not that he had forgotten. It was just so real when he was reminded.  
He moved the hand to cup Harry's cheek.  
"I still want you. And we can get rid of the hair if you hate it." Draco pecked his chin softly.

Harry sheepishly blushed, giving a small nod.

"Want to practice the song?" Draco smiles, pouring shampoo into his hands for himself.

Harry smiled and nodded slightly, blushing a little.

"A B C D E F G, H I J K.."

▪

Once they finished their showers Draco spell dried them. They still had towels around their waists, and Draco looked around for a razor.

"Well. We'll have to get one while we're out, love. I dont grow facial hair."

Harry nodded slightly, watching Draco summon two piles of clothes. They dressed themselves. Harry received black pants, and a clean Quidditch Jersey of Dracos. He smiled and put it on, fixing his necklace overtop of it.

"So what is this shirt for? It has your name-and your favourite color!" Harry grins, remembering the fact.

"It's a wizard game." Draco smiled. "Quidditch. Maybe I can teach you sometime."

"Yeah!" Harry smiles wider, fumbling to put on the shoes that came with his clothes. He finally managed, and stood up fully.

"Do you want me to redo your nails? They're chipped."

Harry looked down at them, nodding slightly. Draco lifted him to sit on the counter and pulled out the black nail polish again.

"We can get more colors, if you'd like." Draco offered as he began.

Harry shook his head, watching in fascination. "No, I like the black. It's cool."

"Yes very 'cool' Harry." Draco chuckled softly. "I might have an idea for what shop you might like."

▪

"This is a Floo." Draco named, standing infront of it.

"It's a fireplace.."

"A magic fireplace. It'll bring us places."

"..how."

"I will show you, stay here and I'll be right back."

So Draco floo'd to a mall plaza, and then came right back. Harry's eyes were wide.

"Wow. So I just do that-"

"Yes, love. Father has it set so I have to give you permission. But I do, so go ahead. Say the place I did."

Harry nervously took the powder and did what Draco had, stumbling through the other side and looking around. He immediately glued himself against the wall. Oh God, there were so many people.

Draco popped out a second later, somehow elegantly. He turned to Harry and held out his arm, to which the boy quickly attached himself to. They started walking around, and Harey found himself looking at all the people.

There were wizards younger than he'd ever seen besides himself, and witches older than he'd imagine. He has officially seen a lot of girls, he thinks.

"Its rude to stare." Draco mumbles, pulling Harry into a shop. The lights were dimmed comparatively to the rest of the store, and there was a lot of black.

"What kind of jewelry is that?"

"It's for piercings." Draco hummed. "Some people like to poke holes and put jewelry in their body. Like their tongue or eyebrow."

"...cool." Harry nodded, following Draco around before his arm was released.

"I'll follow you. You can grab whatever you want, but if you dont like the stuff in here we'll try another one."

Harry nodded reluctantly, looking around slowly. A man approached them with plenty of piercings, red hair and a lot of chains.

"Looking for anything specific?"

Harry jolted and looked up, blinking a few times. "I-I- no-thank you-sir-"

He nodded slightly, chuckling and walking off. Harry let out a breath and turned to Draco.

"Do people just talk to strangers?" He whispered.

"He works here, love. But yes, it happens sometimes. I'm right here." Draco linked hands with him.

He could feel Harry relax a little and give a small nod. Harry trailed to the back of the store, then quickly turned around with a distressed look, cheeks flushed.

_When did Spencer's start putting sex toys in the back of their shops??_

Draco couldnt help but laugh softly and follow him back towards the front.  
"So do you like anything here love?"

"Some of it's scary," he mumbled. "I like the pants with the holes. I didnt think it could be like fashion.."

Draco smiled and nodded, leading Harry back over to them.  
"Are there any you dont like?"

Harry looked over them, a bit confused over the question. They were all nice, so he shook his head. To his suprise, Draco grabbed one of each pair and brought them to the front. The darker boy blushed as he followed, watching the cashier from earlier curiously as Draco paid.

When they began walking to another store, bags levitating behind them, Harry looked over to Draco.  
"I didnt know people could change their hair like that."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow before just nodding slightly. They entered another store, and another, and another, and soon Harry is pretty sure they've went to every one of them twice.

He just stopped in his tracks, whining and pouting out his lower lip. Draco paused and turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm hungry and my feet hurt." He frowned.

Draco smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well I'm glad you finally told me. You should start asking and telling me things more often, love. Let's go get some food and rest."

Harry grinned slightly and gave a small nod, following Draco to a little area of concession stands.

"There's lots of stuff here. Uhm, pizza, pretzels, corndogs, grilled cheese, mozzarella sticks, stuff like that."

Harry nodded slightly and looked around with a small blush.

"Well?"

"Oh, you want me to choose?" Harry blinked. "Uhm, I dunno.. mozzarella..?" He was mostly just saying one of the things Draco listed. He wasnt picky, and had no clue what the things were.

"Sounds good love. Let's go get them, then we can sit a while." Draco smiled, leading Harry to the booth thing with the mozzarella sticks and paying for two orders with some drinks.

Their food and drinks were handed over and they went to a little bench area. Harry leaned against him, curiously breaking the little cylinder in half. He rose his eyebrows and tugged, grinning slightly and looking up at Draco.

He only returned a small chuckle and shake of his head, beginning to eat his own.  
"Oh, I got you a soda. I thought you might have fun trying it. It has bubbles, and its sweet." He handed over a bottle and opened it precariously.

Harry put his food down to hold it, inspecting the red label and brown liquid. He took a small sip and giggled, and then took another drink. He made a small face.  
"Ow."

"Don't drink too fast. You'll upset your tummy," he mumbled, pecking the others nose.

He felt more than he heard a flash go off, whipping his head around accusingly. He was never bombarded by paparazzi, but every once in a while he'd get a picture snapped and article written. Usually when he was doing something disapproving.

Anyways, at the sudden flash Harry jolted, and a camera went flying. Draco blinked a few times and seen the reporter go fetch his camera hurriedly. He turned to Harry.  
"It's okay, he spooked you." Draco mumbled.

Harry nodded slightly, cheeks flushing. He didnt want to tell Draco _that one_ was on purpose, that he'd seen the man crouching and aiming towards them. He just thought it was a weapon. He silently continued eating, leaning against Draco.

"Cocky." Harry said suddenly.

Draco rose his eyebrows and looked down, seeing Harry pointing at the pop label. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"When it has an e at the end, the o sounds like 'oh'. Try again darling."

Harry nodded, pursing his lips. "Coke?"

"Yes! Good job baby." He pecked his forehead and stood up to throw away their trash.

He came back over and Harry stood, interlacing their hands.  
"So do you want to go home and give me a fashion show?"

Harry grins, nodding slightly. Draco had the bags pick up from their spots on the ground and follow them to a floo network.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco mumbled to Harry as they arrived. Harry nodded nervously, using the powder and going through as he remembered. He stumbled out into the common room, smiling as he had done it right. Draco came out after him, dusting his pants slightly.

They went back to the room and Draco had the bags sit down.  
"Alright, pick out an outfit and come back to show me. My eyes are closed. "

He sat on the bed and did indeed close his eyes, hearing bags rustle slightly and then the bathroom door close.

He came back out after a minute, moving to stand infront of Draco.  
"Okay.."

Draco opened his eyes and looked over the other, smiling softly. He had on really strappy black boots, black ripped jeans, a loose tee tucked into his thick belt and a big flannel over it. Harry blushed slightly at the other looking over him, covering his face with the long sleeves.

"Do you want me to shrink that?" He offered. Harry shook his head to Draco chuckled, nodding slightly.  
"It's very cute. Cmere."

Harry stepped forward, toe to toe with the other. Draco adjusted his belt slightly, still sitting on the bed so he had to look up at Harry. The boy flushed and looked away, shifting slightly.

"Something wrong, love?"

"No, you're just uhm..close."

"Do you not like it?" Draco sat back slightly.

"No I like it, just.." he puffed his cheeks.

Draco rose an eyebrow before his eyes flicked down to Harry's crotch he was pretty close to.  
"I see." He nodded, smirking a little and putting his hands on the boys hips. Harry slowly moved closer and straddled the man, biting his lip.

When he didnt resist, Harry grinned a little, palms softly against Dracos chest. He kissed back when the other leaned forward and captured his lips, humming into it. Draco kissed him slowly for a few moments before pulling back and just pecking his lips a few times.

"What do you think you're doing?" He teased, pecking softly a few more times.

"I like kissing you," Harry managed between the pecks, arms moving around Dracos neck.

Draco hummed in thought. "Hmm, I like you kissing me." He chuckled.

Harry grinned and leaned forward again, kissing him sweetly. He pulled away just as fast, though.  
"Can you show me how you spell your name?"

Draco blinked a few times before clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes, uhm, yeah."

He moved Harry from his lap and found his tablet, going to a note book app. He wrote out his name and showed him. Harry grinned, watching him go a space down and write something else.

"Harry." He voiced, pointing out the letters of the boys name.  
"And your Last name is Potter," he explained, typing that out aswell.  
"Once you're sure you can sound out some words, we can practice real writing.."

Harry nodded slightly, moving to sit in Dracos lap. He handed off the tablet, watching over the boys shoulder as he went to his learning app and continued where he had left off.  
It'd been a few days since he got it. So far Harry memorized the alphabet, and he was currently half way through learning all the sounds each letter could make. He smiled softly and waved a book over. Draco had it float above Harry's tablet so he could read from there without letting go of Harry.

He mindlessly gave the boy small pecks, on his jaw, or cheek or into his hair as they both read silently. Thank fuck for magical technology, where Harry could openly hear the instructions the app gave him, but Draco could not. He heard muggles use headphones, but that sounds like a pain.

After about a chapter in his book, Draco glances down to see where Harry is. He's suprised to see the screen blank, and relaxed into Harry's lap. He turned his head to look at the boy, who was comfortably napping against Dracos chest. Malfoy smiled softly, peppering gentle kisses onto his face until his eyes fluttered open.

"Tired baby?"

"Mm.." he hummed, letting his eyes close again.

"Let's lay down proper then." Draco mumbled, kissing beside his ear.

Harry nodded slightly, worn out from being out most the day. Draco smiles softly when the other doesnt make an effort to move. He picked him up a little and brought him to lay down properly, cuddling up to him softly. Harry sleepily moved to curl his head into Dracos chest, promptly falling back asleep.


	9. Drunk and despaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes out again :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of blood/cuts

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yeah! Is this okay to wear? I dont really know.."

Harry opened the bathroom door and came out, his hands clasped together infront of him. He had on a button up, underneath a deep red, baggy sweater. Following down was some black ripped jeans, and his boots. Of course, the necklace Draco gave him was adorned over his shirts aswell.

"Of course. You look very cute." Draco gave a small smile. "Come on love, we dont want to be late."

Harry nodded a little. His _ma_ \- er, Draco was always punctual. He liked that. He was always true to his word and very proper. He went over and instead grabbed Dracos hand, following him back down to the floo network.

And they arrived completely and utterly right on time, of course. They went to a table and sat beside one another, across from Blaise and Pansy. They were having a dinner out, which was very exciting. It was the second time now that Harry was out and about. So he was still fidgety and a his palm sweat against Dracos. The Malfoy didnt seem to mind, just running his thumb over the top of his knuckles.

Draco was very specific on where they were to have dinner. He reserved and tipped off the staff to have a more hidden table, and no paparazzi. The mall incident still ended up in the papers this morning, but they managed to avoid Lucius so far.

_"MALFOY HEIR CAUGHT INTIMATE WITH UNKNOWN WIZARD IN OUTING?"_

_"MALFOY HEIR DRACO MALFOY GAY SCANDAL?"_

Yeah, you get it. The arranged marriage that was sure to come when he was a bit older, was going to be a bit difficult now. Draco frowned slightly at the idea. Harry having to be hidden away as he brings a pure blood wife and child to the public eye. No, Harry would be freed by then.

"Earth to Draco."

He blinked and looked up, eyebrows raising. He looked over to see a witch awaiting his first drink order, presumably.

"Water." He smiled in apology. She nodded slightly and promptly trailed away after noting it.

"You gave him soda?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What's that look for? New experiences are good. He likes it and he brushes his teeth, so bugger off."

Pansy cracked a little grin at their bickering. "Well if it's what has him healthily gaining weight then keep on giving him pop."

"Soda," Blaise corrected offhandedly. She rolled her eyes.

Blaise cleared his throat softly, picking up his menu to look it over.  
"So, The Prophet this morning was rather interesting." He looked over his menu at Draco.

He only raised his chin in response, knowing exactly what Blaise meant. _What were you doing? I advised the exact opposite of kissing and holding hands._

Harry scooted closer to Draco, resting his head against the wizards shoulder. Impeccable timing, Draco thought. Harry gazed at the menu as Draco flipped through it, his own head slowly leaning to sit atop Harry's.

"You cannot really be objective to the paparazzi when you strut around like that," Pansy noted, closing her menu as she looked at the two.

Draco paid no mind. "So what do you want to eat, Harry? There are sandwiches, soups, meats, salads.."

Harry looked over the menu. He could read a few of the smaller words. ' _With_ ' and ' _for_ ,' in example.

"I'm not picky. I'm sure anything will be good.."

Draco rose an eyebrow but nodded, looking over it a bit more. It took a few moments before he put his menu down. Their drinks came, and orders taken.

Pansy simply showed her request on the menu. "White wine," she added as an afterthought.

"The days special, though as a side I'd like the lamb salad with fregola." Blaise said next.

"For me the Spanakopita with the added sides, and your choice in wine." Draco answered pristinely.  
"And for my _boyfriend_ ," Draco look pointedly at Blaise. "He'd like the hangar steak."

"Got it, what side for him?" The witch asks as she writes.

"Hm. The biscuit and parmesan broccoli. Pinot Noir for him, aswell." Draco said decidedly. She nodded and walked their order to the kitchen.

It was quiet at their table for a moment, before Draco cleared his throat, putting his napkin on his lap.

"So what did you get, Pans?"

"The salmon special." She hums, looking at Harry carefully over her glass of water.

"How was your day out then, Harry?" She inquired.

"Oh. Uhm, it was fun." He smiled nervously, cheeks red.

"Did Draco bring you shopping?"

He nodded, looking down at his outfit.

"Very cute," she mumbled, smoothing her own napkin over her lap.  
"You have awfully good manners."

His eyebrows raise in delight at the compliment, before he shrank a bit at the subject.

"So Blaise," Draco said quickly upon noticing. "I was thinking that fresh air is nice, and maybe Harry would enjoy trying out Quidditch? Would you want to come to the manor another day when I go to do so?"

"Oh? You know I don't play, Draco." He said slowly, eyebrow raising as he looks over the two boys.

"Yes, well, perhaps Harry will look like a natural by comparison. I'm prideful enough to admit that my own skills may be discouraging to newcomers."

Blaise chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, how humbling. I suppose I can make room for such an evening." He turned to Harry. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"..While it _does_ sound fun, I would really appreciate if you three would, er, refrain from treating me like a child."  
He said it with a quick tongue, but his hand immediately went over his mouth after.

They all paused for a moment. Draco tried not to laugh, managing to keep himself at only a smirk. Blaise nodded dumbly, blinking. Pansy did however let herself laugh, before sitting upright again.

"I apologize, Harry."

He looked more confused than them. Harry just nodded a little in acknowledgment. He had tensed up a little-such backtalk could only be met with a hit to the mouth. But they all apologized, and even laughed a little.

He slowly lowers his hand from his mouth, catching Dracos eye. The Malfoy snaked his hand down and intertwined their fingers soothingly. Draco actually sort of grins at him. Less amused now.

It was a familiar smile. The same one any of his previous masters would wear when they finally broke Harry. When Harry finally begged, or slumped onto the ground. Though Dracos lacked malice.  
The same one Draco gives him when he reads a word to him, or speaks up about something.

Proud, Harry realised with a blush. He had zoned into his thoughts for a few moments, so he returned a small smile and cuddled closer to Draco.

Pansy faked a small teasing gag, looking up as their plates and glasses floated carefully over and infront of them all.

Harry sat up a little, looking over what Draco had ordered for him. It smelled amazing.

"Whats in this drink?" Harry asked curiously, lifting it and smelling. He made a small face. Smelled like cherries.

"It's a wine. Mostly, it is grapes." Blaise offered.

"Doesnt _smell_ like grape juice.." Harry mumbled, taking a small sip.

They all collectively tried their food, soft hums of approval heard. Draco chewed his food, before swallowing and turning to Harry.

"Why'd you ask? Do you have allergies?"

Harry looked over, raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"Well of what?" He glanced down at the others food cautiously.

"Uhmm..peanuts and citrus."

"Well why did you not tell me?" He asked quietly.

Harry rose his eyebrows. _I'm 18_ , he almost grumbled. "I hadn't thought of it." He mumbled instead.

Draco pursed his lips before giving a little nod, turning back to his food.

Harry was suprised at the amount of ease to eat with others. No one was particularly bent on having perfect manners, so he relaxed his self standards.  
He was also suprised to find that if he didnt actively think about all of the people, it wasnt too hard to block them out and become less nervous.  
It was also noteworthy that he was suprised that he really liked the wine.  
When his glass was refilled by their waitress while Draco was speaking, the Malfoy glanced over a few times. As if he were not sure Harry should have more. Harry didnt see why not. Until everything was decently funnier than it usually would be, and the food was somehow way better than before.

Pansy and Blaise seemed decently amused at this.  
"-It's so good," Harry nods to himself. He actively decided to consult the table on how he felt so funny.  
"And like," he puffed his cheeks, shaking his head as he looked around the table. "How are all of you guys so ho-"  
He laughed and let his head fall back softly as Draco covered his mouth quickly. Soft chuckles sounded around him, and when he decided to open his eyes he hadn't realised closed, he seen his wine was gone. Damn.

▪

"Awe," Harry frowned as the group announced it time to head home. Everyone stood, but he was pretty sure he could not. He wasnt sure why. An arm wrapped underneath his shoulders to help him stand. Harry grinned up at Dra _-Oh_ , Blaise.

"I feel amazing," Harry smiles up at him.

"Oh I can tell." The darker wizard chuckled, walking him around the table to Draco.

"I can walk," he assured. His legs felt surreal, but he could do it. Blaise experimentally let go, glad to see the boy did infact have the capability to stand.

"Oh," Pansy grins as she steps infront of Harry. "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you another time."

Harry nodded with a grin, sort of tensing awkwardly when she moved forward and hugged him shortly.

Blaise said his parting aswell, before giving Harry a small side hug. He chuckled at how weird that was. He wasnt sure he had ever done that. Draco had held him before, and cuddled. Hugging others was different.

He was pulled from his daze when Dracos arm wrapped around his waist. He followed along to the floos, carefully stepping through with Draco.

Then the obstacle of steps came into play. Draco stared up at the wide staircase. "There's no way you're getting up there." He chuckled.

"I _so_ can." Harry grumbled with a pout.

"Cannot. You're drunk. You'll get hurt."

"Drunk?"

"Wine has chemicals in it that makes you sort of clumsy and emotional. How everything is so funny and weird?" Draco explained carefully.

Harry nodded vaguely in understandment. Draco thought for a few moments before moving to stand infront of Harry.  
"Can I carry you?"

"But that'll be hard."

"I need a workout after that meal anyways." He chuckled. "And you're small, I can do it. I'm strong."

Harry nodded wearily after a few moments. He was promptly lifted and carried. His legs wrap around Dracos hips, and arms on his neck. He tucked his head into the others shoulder so that he could see.

"So strong," Harry giggled as he started up the steps. His hands roamed the others muscled back and biceps.

He hummed and blushed a little as he was carried, closing his eyes. He kissed lazily at Dracos neck a few times, hands softly balling into his shirt.

The Malfoy blushed a little, though Harry couldnt see. He turned down a hallway after they were up the steps. Harry kissed slowly up until he was at the edge of Dracos jaw. He breathed slowly, moving down again and suckling softly on any exposed skin there.

He vaguely registered that they entered the room, and the door was shut. Then he felt his back against the wall, his feet not touching the ground as he was pinned at the hips and chest by Dracos own body. Then Dracos lips were on his, and he kissed eagerly, arms tightening around the others pale neck.

Dracos hands moved just as eagerly, underneath his shirt and over his chest, then behind and onto his back. They rubbed over his hips as they kissed without breath. Dracos hands rubbed over the tops of Harry's thighs. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, who arched into him with a small moan.

They explored eachothers mouths vigorously, hands touching any skin it could, small gasps between strained breathing and racing hearts pressed together. Draco ripped away, both men panting softly as he started kissing Harry's jaw and neck. He left open mouth kisses and a hickey before he just put his forehead on the Latinos shoulder.  
Harry shifted and whined in disapproval at the sudden lack of touching.

"You're drunk.." Draco mumbled, pulling his head up to look at the other.

"But I want to," Harry countered, leaning forward to peck his lips a few times.

"Because you're _drunk_." Draco shook his head, pursing his lips. He ran a hand through his own hair before carefully letting Harry down.  
"You should sleep, now."

"M not tired," he pouted, leaning against the wall so he didnt have to focus on balance. There was a prominent tent in his pants.

Draco swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. He shook his head a little.  
"It's not okay to sleep with someone who is drunk, Harry. What if tomorrow you're mad that I did?"

"I won't be," he tilted his head, as if the proposition was ridiculous.

"Well you dont know that, because tomorrow you'll be sober." Draco grabbed his hand and slowly led him to the bed.

"Sober me always wants to though." Harry counter argumented.

"Well, while that's good to know, you're not sober you." Draco sat him down, leaning down and undoing his shoe laces.

Harry laid back and huffed softly, letting his eyes close. Draco pulled off his shoes, before sitting next to him and undoing the first few buttons of his button up shirt.

"I'm going to go shower, is that okay? Will you be alright by yourself?"

Harry sat up on his arms, looking at him. He nodded, leaning over and kissing him for a moment. Draco kissed back for a second before standing. He ran a soft hand through Harry's black hair, smiling before going over to his bathroom.

He closed the door and turned the shower on, stripping his clothes quickly. Once he was in, he immediately gripped his hard cock and let out a breath.

It was somewhat of a habit he'd formed. Harry liked to kiss, and Draco really liked to kiss. Draco didnt want that to be their relationship. For Harry to think it's his duty as Draco is his master, or that it's all Draco wants from him.  
It's not, but he's a _18 year old boy_ , who happens to be kissed and touched a lot by another very cute boy.

He gripped the base, pumping up and over the head, then back down, slowly and firmly. He had to close his eyes to imagine the darker male, using his memories and fantasies to encourage his stroking. His hips twitched slightly, his lip firmly bit to keep from making sound.

▪

Harry definitely couldnt and wouldnt sleep. He wasnt that drunk. But then he found himself half way down a hallway he hadn't been in before. His hand traced the smooth walls as he walked alongside it, trying to be quiet and also not fall over.

" _Now_ , what are you doing out of bed, little one?" Was heard behind himself.

He wearily turned around. He knew who it was, but he squinted to see. He hadn't realised he didnt have his glasses on until now. The others form became more clear as he walks closer, until he is barely a foot away.

Harry just looked up at him quietly, blinking slowly.

"Where is your master?"

"Showering," Harry answered quickly. He needed to keep his mind.

"Did he say you could leave?"

Harry didnt respond for a few moments, eyes downcasting. A strong hand gripped his jaw and made him look back up. "You will speak when addressed, boy." He growled.

"No, sir, he didnt-"

"So now you're disobeying your own master?" He tsked, releasing Harry's jaw, as if disgusted.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight sir, I-"

"You reek of wine." Lucius completed.

Harry paused and gave a small nod, looking down.

"And I happened to see the paper this morning." He continued, shaking his head.  
"You know, I hate to punish you." He feigned sadness.

"But I-"

"But nothing. Unfortunately your master is busy, so I'll have to punish you. Tell me, how would you like punished, darling?" He leaned close, faces more inches away from Harry's.

The smaller boy closed his eyes and moved his head away from Lucius' own. "Please, sir, my, my Master wouldn't-"

The older Malfoy put his hand up, and Harry quieted. "How else will you learn?"

"I, I can do chores or help with something-"

"No." Lucius gave a quick shake of his head, slowly smirking. "I think I'd rather see you cry again."

▪

Harry seethed through clenched teeth, closing his eyes as hot tears poured. He shook his head pitifully at the pain, gripping the sheets tightly.

His hair was gripped tightly in place. He choked out a sob as the sharp razor's edge moved to his throat.

" _Just, just kill me,_ " he begged.

The knife gave just a paper cut against his trachea before it was moved away. Instead a harsh slap turned his head to the side.

"You're weak." He growled, another cut over his hip bone following.

Harry tried to move away, suprised that he wasnt hit again or pulled back in place. He scrambled backwards, hissing and gripping at the cuts that bled to his sides.

"Back in place and maybe I'll heal you."

He looked up. He wanted healed. But he didnt know how much longer he'd be made to stay if he came back.

"Dr-Draco will be done soon." He managed, hoping this would convince.

It seemed to take the correct effect.  
"Fine. But if he leaves to do anything tomorrow, you're to find me. Or I might have to tell him how bad you've been."

Harry sniffed and nodded, trying to wipe away his tears. His shirts were thrown to him, and he shakily pulled on the sweater.

Lucius stood so Harry weakly did the same, following silently as the older Malfoy led him back to the room. It was a long walk when your abdomen was covered in cuts. Only once they were a step away from the door, Lucius healed the wounds and put a freshening charm over the boy.

Harry closed his eyes in silent relaxation, slowly slumping toward the bed once he entered. He plopped down onto it, not bothering to take off his jeans or cover up before he fell asleep.

Draco came out of the bathroom only a minute after, crawling into the bed. He carefully pulled Harry up to the front of the bed and covered him up before wedging himself close with him. He sighed softly, running his hand through his hair idly. He looked over Harry for a minute, kissed his forehead and breathed in his scent.

He sat back up, wiping a thumb over the boys under eye. His chest panged slightly but only for a moment, before anger flared to take it over. He had to force himself to lay down again, clutching him protectively. _Tomorrow_ , he told himself. But tomorrow, what?

But his heart was racing, it would be a long night before he could force himself to let sleep take over. He kissed Harry's forehead a few times before he passed out, ultimately more mad at himself for leaving him.

And morning couldnt come fast enough. He dwelled on it late into the night before falling asleep for a few hours. If he hadn't realised Harry no longer smelled like the Pinot Noir, he wouldn't have ever found out.  
But what was he even going to _do_ about it?

_"You can watch or wait out here. But I am not to be interrupted. I thought I had taught you correctly, but obviously you need a refresher. This is how you punish." He had said._

_"You make sure he behaves or I sell him." Lucius had threatened. He had taken all the discipline in his own hands._

He didnt want Harry to be sold. Then all his planning would be for nothing. There are no papertrails for this kind of thing. He needed to speed everything up, bring Harry to the ministry and help represent him in a case against his abusers.

But then how could he protect Harry in the mean time? There's always going to be times when he cannot take the boy with him.

Draco got out of bed with a slow sigh. He didn't throw open the curtains, though. It was much too early. Instead he ordered his house elf to get him some coffee, quietly.

About two hours later, Harry woke to the sun suddenly flooding the room, curtains wide open as always. He groaned as he sat up, slowly slumping back into the bed and covering his eyes.

Draco chuckled softly and moved closer, softly pulling the cover away.  
"Here, love. This potion will make you feel better."

Harry slowly opened an eye before taking the vial. He sat up on one arm lazily, downing the potion quickly.  
Draco took the empty tube back, setting it on the nightstand. He leaned his head down and pecked Harry's shoulder.

"I got you something." He mumbled against his skin.

Harry seemed to feel better within the minute. He turned to face Draco more, sleepily putting his arms around the other. "Mm?"

"Well..I seen your ear is peirced?"

Harry nodded a little, looking up at him.  
Draco pulled a tiny red box out of his pocket, handing it to the boy. Harry moved his hands off the other to open it slowly.

It was a simple silver hoop, with a latch closing. On the outside face, it had a row of diamonds circling the center.  
"How much was this one?" He blushed.

"Only 1750, love." Draco assured, as if it were cheap.

"Put it on me?"

Draco smiled and gave a small nod, carefully picking the small ring up. He opened the latch, and slid it through before closing it.

"Beautiful." Draco mumbled, pecking his lips softly.  
"It's charmed, you know.."

Harry pecked him back, before smiling. "What's it do?"

"Well," Draco mumbled, softly grabbing Harry's hand. He moved it to his earring, having him touch it.  
"Whenever you touch it, I'll know. So..if you just want me to know you're thinking of me when I'm gone, touch it once. But if you need me to come back, touch it twice. Okay..?"

Harry ran his thumb over it experimentally, smiling. He gave a small nod, leaning forward and hugging him softly. He liked hugs. Draco wrapped his arms around him in return, lovingly kissing his shoulder. It was the best he could do, for now.

When they parted, Draco kissed him for a few moments with a hum.  
"So today, we dont have to really do anything. You should practice reading, but otherwise we can just be lazy all day. Sound good?"

"Yes." Harry grinned, pulling him down to cuddle. He moved close to the Malfoy. Leg overtop his lower stomach and head over his chest.

Draco wrapped an arm around him, letting it sit on the boys lower back. He traced small circles with his fingertips, enjoying the mutual silence.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now Harry, an acquaintance of mine from school is coming over today. Mostly, I need to discuss with her some things privately. But she also is going to help me evaluate how well you've progressed. With reading and whatnot.."

Draco mentioned this all as he goes over what their day looks like today. He finished adjusting his buttoned collar on his robes, which Harry thought were silly. He liked muggle clothing better.

"Although she is not my first choice due to status, she always beat me as top of the class. I'm sure you will like her, Harry."

Harry nodded a little. "Do you think you can cut my hair today?" He asks slowly, looking in the mirror.

"Oh, well. I'm rubbish at it, we'll have it done professionally dear. If that's really what you'd like.." Draco ran a hand through the boys hair softly. It reached his collar bones now, but he did have to admit it wasnt very healthy.

Years of vitamin deficiency and whatnot. He tried to use special treatments on it and it helped a bit, but there's only so much to do. Though it has grown plenty after he came here with Draco.

Harry's changed a lot, in fact, in the three months he's been with him. It feels like yesterday that the skin and bone, stunted growth boy knelt beside his bed.

Since he's been fed well and taken care of, he's certainly grown and become less boyish. Gained muscle, even before they started playing Quidditch- _which Draco is a bit butt hurt about his natural skills almost outranking his own._  
He now stood at 5'8, rather than the 5'6 boy that arrived. Filled out healthily, he seemed to glow.

What stood out most is how he has loosened up, long since has he slipped up and called Draco his master. Draco was most proud of that. He was gaining his own personality, style sense as if seemed. Opinions, too. Even if they differed Dracos. It was still a slow process, but he evolved everyday.

"When will she be coming?"

"After breakfast, dear. Do you want to go out this morning?"

"Yes! I can practice reading the menu." Harry grinned.

"Brilliant. Let's get going then." Draco linked hands with him and led them to the room to put on their shoes.

Harry pulled on his sliders Draco got him after he had admitted that perhaps leather boots _arent_ great for summer. Though he was still wearing black ripped jeans and a tie dye muscle tshirt.  
At least it was less layers than usual.

Draco pulled on his sneakers after careful consideration, and opted to ditch his robes and grab a tee. May as well look like a couple, rather than strangers. It was something he'd gotten while out around muggles earlier that year. Everyone was wearing green and threatening to pinch him, so it was a rather impulsive decision for his safety.

"Kiss me I'm Irish" with a four leaf clover. He wasnt sure how they correlated or what that day was about, but he avoided going back around muggles for a while afterwards.

▪

"Om..elite..tee. what the f-"

" _Omlette_ , dear. When theres two Ts and an e, just pronounce it like theres only a T. It's tiresome, but that's a difficult one. You did good on the others." Draco mumbled beside him.

They often ended up sitting on the same side of the table rather than facing one another. Just easier to talk and hold hands.

"Okay..well, that was for practice, I know what I want.."

He sat the menu down with Dracos and sipped at his pumpkin juice-another thing he gushed about once and asked the name of.

"Hmm..could it be waffles?" Draco teased, pinching his side softly.

Harry sputtered small laughs and arched from the offending pinch. "Yes," he admit, "Do they have any?"

"Yes, dear. What kind?"

"Uhmm." He tapped his leg under the table. "Strawberry?"

"Alright. But youre getting some sausage with it. You need to get some variety in the morning."

Harry nodded with a small smile, settling against him now that it was settled.

"So Harry, do you think you can try ordering yourself today? To practice speaking with others.."

He sat up a bit and shifted, giving an uneasy nod.  
"What do I say?"

"Well, I can go first. Just tell them you want the strawberry waffles with sausage, okay? They talk to a hundred people a day, if you mess up they wont remember.."

"Okay." He nodded, a bit more confidently.

Right on cue, the wizard waiting their table came up to take their orders. Draco did go first, and then the man looked to Harry expectantly.

"Alright, and you?"

"Uhm, the strawberry waffles and sausage.."

"Got it, your order will be done soon." He offered a smile.

" _You too_ ," Harry awkwardly replied, eyebrows furrowed. He blushed scarlet when he realised what he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh it's nothing hon, he didnt even hear.." Draco put a hand on his back.

▪

As they got back up to their room Draco checked his watch, analyzing it to calculate when the girl he had mentioned would arrive.

"A few minutes after we settle," he decided.

They opened the door and began putting away their shoes, next to the wardrobes against the wall.

"What did you mean by status?"

"Huh? Oh, just that Father doesnt much like her kind, especially in the manor."

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, dear. She just was born to muggles."

"Oh. I didn't know that could happen." Harry nodded slightly.

"Yes well, dont mention it. It's rude." He said quietly as there was a small rap on his door.

He walked over promptly and opened it, welcoming in a rather lithe woman.  
She was Harry's age, he's guessing, with dark skin and kinky black hair that went everywhere. She wore a grey skirt to her knees and a white button up with a half tie. It was yellow and red. Over it she had a black blazer, that Draco carefully took from her to hang.

"Harry-" he said as he walked back over. He and the girl strided closer to him as he sat on the bed.  
"This is Hermione."

Harry rose his eyebrows and stood up carefully, putting his hand into her own outstretched one. They shook and she gave him a kind smile. Cute.

"Well, Draco." She cleared her throat as she turned to him. "Where can we speak?"

"Uh, just in the hall really quick? Harry," he said to gather the others attention.

When he looked up at him a bit he tapped his earlobe, earning a nod from the boy. He always reminded Harry of their way of communication if he had to go somewhere. Draco flashed a small grin at the nod and guided Hermione outside the room.

"Okay, I have all of the information in my head that you've told me, but I need you to slowly begin to pull memories for court. Aswell as write your statements and charges directly."

Draco nodded a little, taking mental note to do so. "So what's our first step?"

"I'm going to ask him some questions, and see if he can write legibly. I'll fill you in on what's next as we go."

"Okay.." he exhaled.

They reentered and Hermione sat on the bed beside Harry, pulling a notepad out of her bag. She charmed a quill ready to write.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. There's no right or wrong answer right now. Alright?"

Harry nodded a little and sat up straighter.

"If you were ever alone, somewhere you didnt know, with no floo network to get home, what would you do?"

Harry blinked for a few moments. He puffed his cheeks. "Uhm, I."  
He knew he couldnt contact Draco anymore than 2 taps to come home, but he wasnt home in this situation.  
"Ask someone for directions?"

She didnt give any kind of reaction, staying neutral as the quill writes beside her.  
"What if you were hurt or in danger, you cant contact anyone but there is a floo. Where do you go?"

"Uhm, a hospital.." he said slowly.

"Address? Name?"

He flushed slightly and shrugged.

"Now I'm going to ask you to do something, okay?"

He nodded. She pulled out a crisp sheet of paper and grabbed the floating quill. She wrote a straight line and wrote "signature" underneath it. She handed the paper and quill to him.

"Someone just told you to sign this, what should you do? Assume it has words above it explaining what you're signing."

"Oh uhm, write my name.." Harry questioned with an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but make sure you read everything above it. Dont want to agree to something bad."

Harry nodded, setting the paper down against the notepad so he had a flat surface fo write. He slowly wrote, sitting up when he finished.

 _Harry Potter_ it read.

"Good job." She wrote a smaller line. "Initials?"

"What's that?"

"The first letter of your first name, and the first letter of your last name."

He nods, slowly writing _HP_.

"That's very good. Please excuse me for a moment. You can keep those for practice while I step away."

Harry nodded again in acknowledgment, focusing on rewriting his name again and again. He slowly got used to the motions and was a bit faster as they spoke.

" _No_ ," Draco hissed from outside the door. "Find a different way."

"He spent years with each one, I'm sure he knows their names!"

"I'm not making him do that. Father got papers from the other man. No doubt, he has files of the purchase so he couldnt be cheated. I'm sure he'd rat on the last guy given half the chance."

"But then we only have 2. I dont know how many there are."

"We'll offer each guy a lesser sentence if they give the name of who sold to them. If we hit a stubborn patch, then I will ask Harry. But not until. And I think he told me hes had 4 previous."

"We'll have to ask him to confirm their identity though. And give us some proof with his statement."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How close are we to starting?"

"It wont be for a while longer, Draco. You know there's a good chance he wont live with you..he has to know what to do in emergencies or he'll be assigned a care giver. I'm not confident theyll let you."

He nodded a little as she continues.  
"-his writing is good, it'll really help the case and jury to see you as caring to teach him. He wont need to read much, and especially since there will be so many technical terms, we'll have to verbally explain most things."

"Okay, right..what should I be doing?"

"He needs to know and memorize basic wizard laws, the addresses to places like hospitals, and..I'm afraid there's one more thing."

"What? Is it bad..?"

"Just..might be difficult to pull off..he needs to know certain spells. I don't think theyll make him go to Hogwarts, but. You will have to get him a wand and practice with him. Can you do that? Do you trust him?"

"I.." he nodded in his daze. "Yes, I trust him. We can do that.."

"Okay.. keep working on his social skills and start slowly teaching him all of the things I said. I'll compile a list so you dont forget, send over some books on each subject, mark where he should be, and..Draco you need to tell him. He has to be a willing participant. Please, I'm trying to hold putting in the report for his sake. But we've only got a few months left."

"I know, I know..thank you for doing this with me."

"You truly couldnt have a better lawyer." She hums, heading back into the room.

Draco followed, hanging back just far enough so he could hear them chatting. She sat next to Harry and chided his writing, noting how it got neater the more he practiced.

"What was your name?"

"Hermione."

"How do you spell that?"

She spelled slowly, watching him write that out carefully before grinning.

"Well, Harry. I've given Draco a bunch of things to practice with you. I'm sure you'll do really well, you seem like a fast learner."

"Oh, thank you..I, I like your hair, by the way. I've never seen any like that." He offered a grin, blushing just a tad.

She instinctively put a hand in her hair for a moment, smiling back. "Why thank you. I, am going to have to get going though.."

"Alright," he nodded slightly. "But uhm, can I ask you.."

She had begun standing up, but paused and turned towards him. "What's that?"

"Why is.. Draco introduces me to people like you and Blaise, and you guys give me things to learn. Why?"

"Well, Harry, I'm sure Draco mentioned that I was the best student in our grade-" pause for him sticking his tongue out at her.  
"I really enjoy teaching people things, like teaching Draco about how you should know certain things."

"But why should I know them?"

"Well, everyone needs to know how to write, don't you think? It just makes life easier, and fun. I'm sure Draco will answer more specifically."

Harry nodded slightly, fidgeting with his hands. She smiled her goodbye and walked over to collect her coat.

Draco followed her out of the door a bit, leaning against the frame.  
"Way to put me on the spot."

"Tell him. He's not just going to be excited immediately or maybe even at all. It'll honestly be traumatic to make him testify against all his past owners. And think about leaving everything he's known. He's going to need time to be mad at you and upset."

Draco nodded with a small frown. "Wish we could skip that part."

"But you cant. The sooner the better..I'll owl the list and personally bring the books. Goodbye, Draco."

"Okay, okay..Bye, Granger."

▪

"Now, have you ever gotten a hair cut at a salon, Harry?"

He shook his head. "No, last time it was cut he just shaved it."

Draco nodded slightly as they pull their shoes on the rest of the way and head for the door.

"How do you want it cut, love?"

"Like, short on the sides..and shorter.."

Draco nodded slightly, leading him down to the floo network.  
"May I ask why you want to cut it?"

"I dunno," he admits, looking at the ground as they walk. "I guess I didnt like short hair because all my masters had short hair. But now I see, most guys have theirs short.."

"I see." Draco nodded, squeezing his hand. "I do want to let you know what it's going to be like. You'll have to take off your glasses, and theyll get your hair wet at some point..they stand behind you, usually, when you're sitting. And they use scissors, so you have to stay still. I promise they won't cut you."

"Okay..where will you be?"

"Well, they need their space. And they may talk to you. But I'll be in the room watching."

Harry nodded and bit and they carefully took the floo to the salon Draco swore by. They walked over and Draco gave Harry's name, before stepping aside to wait.

"So how short on the top and sides?"

Harey thought for a moment. "Not, not really short on the sides."

Draco nodded slightly.

"And on the top, uhm..like, here?" He grabbed a strand of his hair and showed Draco where he wanted it cut off at.

"Okay..they're almost ready for you. Show the person doing your hair what you showed me. When they ask about the sides, say an inch."

Harry nodded with a grin and carefully walked over when he was called by a wizard in an apron. He sat on the cushioned leather chair and it was pumped to move upwards. After explaining how Draco told him to, the man began sectioning and snipping.

"So why get rid of all this hair?"

"I don't know. I feel like it represents me in the past."

"What's wrong with the past?"

"I just have a rough one."

Harry couldn't see much, as expected, mostly just himself vaguely in the mirror. He could feel hair fall onto his shoulders and into his lap, onto the ground and around him. Then his hairdresser turned a electric razor on, making him jump a little.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, curling his hands into fists underneath the cloth that was wrapped over him.

The wizard only hummed in response, going about shaving the sides carefully. It was actually a bit peaceful once he forced himself to calm down a bit.

He's pretty sure he may have fallen asleep, or at least was about to, when the wizard stepped back and smiled. "Does that look good?"

Harry opened his eyes and carefully put his glasses back on, looking at himself in the mirror. He blushed at how different he looked. How grown. He nodded with a small smile and the cloth catching his hair was removed.

Draco finished paying when Harry scampered over and linked hands with him. He felt a bit naked now, it'd take some getting used to.

"Very cute." Draco mumbled, pecking Harry's knuckle as he led him back to the floo.

▪

"What is this place?" Harry mumbled in fascination as they arrived.

"It's Ollivanders Wand Shop..dont touch anything yet, I need to go speak with him.." Draco mumbled.

▪

"He was raised by muggles and homeschooled." Draco explained cautiously.

A sleight eye watched his mannerisms for hint of lie carefully.

"Name your price to keep it under the table. Even if he doesnt find one."

...

"Just practice a little, just pick up each one and see if it feels right. You'll know when you've got it," Draco encouraged.

Harry nodded wearily, beginning on one side of the room. He picked up wand after wand, with varying cores, lengths and woods..

Draco actually became a bit nervous as time went on. What if Harry had missed his chance? Was there a cut off time? But he was so powerful.. It felt like he could always feel magic thrumming off of the boy when they cuddled.

Harry was almost back to where he started when he picked up a wand and gave a small hum. Hs promptly turned around and showed it to Draco with a smile.  
"This one."

The Malfoy let out a relieved sigh, nodding and inspecting it a bit.  
"It's lovely."

After they managed to get home and into the bedroom unseen, Draco cast locking and silencing spells over his room.

"Do I keep this?" Harry asked in awe, still turning it in his hands.

"Yes..with supervision of course."

He gaped. "I get to do magic?"

"Yes, dear. We have to be careful about it, though. No dangerous spells, no getting caught.."

Harry nodded, carefully holding it how he was supposed to.  
"Can you teach me something?"

"Yes..let's see.."

Draco sat next to Harry on the bed and held out his own wand, smiling.

"Do what I do, and repeat what I say.."

He carefully demonstrated, saying ' _lumos_ ' and successfully of course lighting the tip of his wand.

Harry smiled at the simple spell, nodding and carefully trying to repeat it. He pursed his lips when it didnt work.

"Here, hold it more like this.." Draco mumbled, setting his wand down to reposition the way Harry held his own.

After he pulled his hand away, Harry carefully retired, face lighting up more than his wand did when he accomplished the spell.

"That was great.." Draco chuckled, pecking his cheek softly. "Do you want to try another?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay..you have to remember what each spell does when you say it though, love. I can help you make some flash cards later so you can practice."


	11. New and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied sexual abuse, nothing graphic, overall creepy vibes :/

Harry sat in bed, legs crossed over one another. He was huddled up in the fuzzy covers, wearing Dracos button up, unbuttoned, and his boxers. In his lap peeking out of the covers, his hands held a large ring of flashcards.

The first section of cards was places to memorize, like the hospital address. Then was Latin roots, prefixes and suffixes, to make sure Harry could easier guess an unknown word. To lead afterwards, lastly, was the different spells he was learning.

The list of cards and definitions grew, but always stabilized as the learned ones were removed. Harry studied them daily.

It gave him something to do in his free time, and helped him with his reading abilities. So he flipped past the current card he was reading to study the next.  
Draco had told him last night that he could sleep in-the Malfoy would be gone in the morning. Though, so used to Dracos strict schedules, he woke up on time per usual. Still, he stayed in bed, not particularly feeling like getting up quite yet.

He glanced up as a figure stood in the open doorway. Lucius, of course. He diverted his eyes, as usual, but didnt bother acknowledging the man.  
He wasnt scared as he once was. The man could barely lay a hand on Harry before the signal to Draco was used and they became dutifully interrupted. Harry wasnt so sure that Lucius liked the 'convenient' timings.

He stared at his flashcards as if he was casually studying still. But rather, he was listening for movement and trying to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into him.

"Why aren't you up?"

"He told me I wouldn't need to be today." Harry spoke in a talking voice, rather than the mumble he used to have, though his voice wavered.

"Is that so?" He drawled rhetorically.  
"Are you cold, my dear? Why must you be so covered up?" As he spoke he wandered into the room.

Harry clenched his jaw. _Because you're a creep,_ he almost grumbled. Instead he simply shrugs.

"When you're asked a question, you're to verbally answer." He reminds, standing at the end of the bed.

"I'm not cold, just comfortable." Harry decides.

"You know I advise against lying. You're tense."

"Being uncovered would make me uncomfortable." Harry explained further. He's sure his voice cracked. He's never even passively aggressively spoken in such a say to someone.

Lucius did raise an eyebrow.  
"Well I dont believe I asked nor care about such a thing."  
He waved his hand slightly in an obvious direction.

Harry just begrudgingly shrugged the covers off of his shoulders. He finally looked up.

Lucius looked over his form in the way he always did, even when torturing the boy. A beginning of a smirk, and narrowed eyes glistening ( _in insanity, probably, Harry thinks_.)

Behind the collar of the light blue, open shirt, dark hickies trailed Harry's trachea and collar bones, from what could be seen. The older man seemed very intrigued by this.  
He walks around to Harry's side of the bed, probably to get a better look. He just let his eyes fall back down.

He doesn't alert Draco, he was probably doing something important. Anyways, he wasn't being hurt.  
Though a hand moves over Harry's throat, barely, thumb running along the sucked bruises. The older Malfoy definitely feels the nervous gulp.

"Your master gave you these," he says idly, as if reminding. Reminding Harry he was property, at least.

He just gave a tiny nod.

"Did you like it?" The man asks in a hushed tone.

Harry stayed quiet, shifting uneasily at the question. He hesitantly gave another nod.  
The answer seemed to please Lucius, based on how his fingers twitched around Harry's throat. He smirked a bit and moved the collar aside to look at all of the love bites, both hands moving to press the shirt off of Harry.

His skin raised in goosebumps at the slow undressing. He was cold, now. Ironically. As the shirt was fully removed, the older Malfoys hands dipped into the small of Harry's back, rubbing to his hips. He twitched away from the contact, from warm hands against his skin. Unwelcomed hands.

Lucius moved his head forward, tucking into Harry's shoulder. He seemed to breathe in his scent, his lips right beside the darker wizards ear.  
"Do you remember the car ride?" He mumbled.

Harry paled slightly. Yes, of course he remembered. He had a hard time pushing the memory to be a bad thing, until punishments began of course. Now he had to practice not puking at the thought.

His silent response was accepted for once, hands still planted on Harry's hips.  
His breathe hitched as Lucius's lips move from his ear to his neck, immediately attaching in a small bite before he began suckling. Harry shrank away, flushing in embarrassment. Lucius's lips and hands became detached from the latino, much to the Malfoys dismay.

"Come on, now. I know you're not as prude as when I bought you..you're certainly not as good of a pet."

"I'm Dracos," he said simply. It was the best reasoning he had, because anything else would earn him a backhand.

"And Draco answers to me." He growled the words slightly. "I'm trying to make this enjoyable for you."

 _I dont want to. I don't want to_. He couldnt just say that, could he? His confusion and frustration was fairly clear.

"It will feel good," he mumbled in persuasion as he moved forward again.

▪

Dracos blood ran cold when he felt the two taps. _Come home_. He clenched his jaw and looked around nervously, glancing at the clock. He had to stay for at least another 15 minutes.

It's been a full minute since the two taps. He shifted in his seat and tried to pay attention to the lawyers infront of him. He wasnt so sure he legally could get up and leave.

It's been 5 minutes since Harry signaled. Draco was beyond agitated. He wasnt paying attention, worried, so why was he here?  
For Harry. So Harry didnt need to alert him to come home. So they could start the trials and file charges soon.

After the meeting/lecture was over Draco was quick to get out of his seat and head for the door. He was stopped by someone with further questions, concerns. Whatever the fuck. He gave half assed answers, which only brought in more questions.  
It took an extra 5 minutes to get home.

Draco took the steps two at a time to get to the bedroom, pushing open the door with curled fists at his side. He scanned the room quickly, only to find Harry curled up in the covers in bed. He gulped slightly and walked over, seeing that he was only looking over his flashcards.

"What happened?" He asked anyways, sitting down next to him.

Harry looked up and was quiet for a moment. "What?" He replied finally, a small confused smile playing onto his lips.

"You tapped." Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didnt tap back," Harry pouts playfully.

"You tapped twice, Harry." He said sternly.

"Oh-I-I forgot, I havent had to in a while I just-" he frowned.  
"M sorry.."

Draco analyzed him for a moment before sighing and putting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Please dont do that again. I couldn't leave for a while and I was worried to death." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, putting his head against Dracos.

Draco laid his cheek on the others shoulder, just holding him softly. His eyes flicked up to the hickeys he'd left, and..a few other ones. He sighed slowly and just closed his eyes.

"So whatd you do while I was gone?"

"Study.."

Draco pursed his lips and pulled back.  
"Do you want to try something magic?"

Harry cracked into a small smile, nodding. So Draco sat infront of him, taking in a breath to ready himself.

"Close your eyes." So he did.  
"Now what this does, is it let's me take a peek into your mind. Memories and stuff.."

He watched Harry purse his lips before giving a little nod.

"You can show me whatever youd like, or I can just do it myself." Draco explained. He moved his hands atop Harry's.

Harry nodded again, so Draco closed his eyes and focused to begin.

Harry's hand twitched slightly as he entered the boys mind. He wasnt sure what to look for first.  
Harry seemed rather closed off inside. Like he was hiding things, actively trying to not think of them. Though he hasnt had any practice of putting up walls.  
So Draco carefully prodded and followed the hidden folder of memories.

And after some chasing, a memory finally presented itself to Draco.

  
_"Three,"_  
 _Whap, whap, whap_  
 _"Fourfivesix!"_

Draco flinched away from it and kept looking. He paused in his searching. Forwards, or, backwards?  
Another snippet pushed itself forward.

 _"No, no, up here." A man drawled. Draco recognizes the voice as his father, though can feel the unease in the way Harry moved. He sat in his lap, and strong pale hands trace over Harry's skin._ | Draco pulls from that memory when his father gets too close for comfort.

Immediately after was a memory of a different man. Draco idly searched for a moment to put his face to his voice. He found that Harry never seen the mans face. Not even once. He couldnt find a name, either. So he let the memory go on.  
The man, he found that Harry often called "Him," or "Master," reeked of alcohol. _He proceeded to take his rage out on Harry. Only stopping once He was panting and felt he was finished. He left Harry on the ground._

Draco pressed forwards again. The past wasnt any of his business.  
And he wish he'd never looked.

_A month ago, Father muttering how Worthless he was._

_Weeks ago, Father tying Harry down and cutting slow, shallow cuts down Harry's torso and arms._

_And minutes ago, Father-_  
Draco flinched away at the memory and stopped the occulmacy, opening his eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly exhaled. Harry looked down, almost as if he was ashamed, cheeks red.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, okay?"

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Just..dont get upset about what I'm going to say, please.."

Harry nodded a little, looking back up.

"I'm bringing you to court soon." He paused a moment. "We're-..hopefully, we're going to put all the people who have hurt you in jail. But you're going to need to stand infront of people and tell them about it."

It was quiet for a minute. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it.  
"Will you be with me?"

"Of course. So will Hermione and Blaise, since they're somewhat involved."

"What happens after?"

"I..I dont know for sure. Theyll help you find a place to live."

"But I want to stay with you.."

"Harry, I. I know.." he held the others hands.  
"I dont know if they'll let you. I might be in big trouble too."

"But you've been good!"

"I still kept you for a few months."

Harry frowned and moved forward to hug the other, shakily exhaling. Draco held him for a while, thinking about what to say next.

"Come on, get dressed, let's get packed."

Ths other pulls back, furrowing his eyebrows in question.

"I dont want you around Father anymore. Even when I'm here."

"Where are we going to go?"

Draco pursed his lips. Blaise still lives at home aswell. Not with him.  
But would it be inappropriate to stay at Hermiones? As she's their lawyer?  
He sighed softly.

"Hermione's, I think." He decided.

Harry nodded a little and stood as Draco did. The Malfoy got two suitcases out and began quickly putting all of Harry's things into them. Flashcards, clothes, toothbrush, whatever he could find in the spur of the moment.

He closed the bags and stood up, taking a few moments to breathe. After he opened his eyes again from his break, he looked over to Harry.  
Draco stepped closer and wiped the tears welling up in the boys eyes.

"It'll be okay. I'll be here. I'm so sorry."

Harry nodded as he pressed into his hand, kissing the boys palm.

"Go down to the floo, I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Harry hesitantly have a nod and grabbed the suitcases, lugging them behind himself as he went.

Draco grabbed Harry's wand that he kept safely away, putting it into his inner coat. Then he exited the room and headed the opposite way from Harry. He wasnt sure what he was going to do. His heart was racing and he was just angry.

He threw open his Fathers bedroom door, the older Malfoy looking up.  
Draco teared up as he surged forward.

_His Father smiling at him, breaking his usual stern gaze. Draco was floo calling him after he was sorted._

_"Of course you're a Slytherin. I raised you right."_

_His Father bringing him to get his wand on his 11th birthday, a supportive hand on his shoulder as he finally finds the right one. He chides Draco on how nice it was._

_Father giving a hint of a smile, instead of looking down at Draco when he came out as 2nd in his class._

His vision faded back into reality. First all he could hear was his own ragged breathing, then feel the ache in his knuckles. When he could fully see, it was his Father, bewildered yet impassive, bloodied by his own son. He didnt fight back. He rather looked as if he knew he deserved it.

Draco wiped his eyes with a shaky, bloodied hand, leaving the room after he looked over him once more. His feet moved on their own accord, quickly to the floo network downstairs. He didnt bother to heal his knuckles or clean himself up.

He didnt think to until Harry gave him a concerned look. Draco shook it off anyways, not giving Harry a moment to question him. He gripped the boys hand and called out Hermiones home, and they entered in the moment.

Hermione jumped slightly in her recliner, book closing as she perked up. She looked over the two, pursing her lips. The witch just wordlessly helped Harry bring the bags to a spare room.

"You both can stay in here. It's small, but.."

Harry only nodded a little in reply. She gave him a small hug and and sighed. He held back slightly before they pulled away.  
Hermione turned around to see Draco leaned against the doorframe, chewing his lip. She gave Harry a small squeeze on the shoulder before following Draco to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to barge in." He began.

"No, it's, you two.." she furrowed her eyebrows. "Can I ask?"

"I guess you'll need to know anyways. We need to file the charges tomorrow, at least. I told Harry a little while ago."

She nodded a bit. "Ron will be home later tonight, and I'll have to explain some of it to him..Malfoy, whatd you do?"

He looked down at his knuckles, shaking his head. "I. I blacked out, I dont know. I hurt Father."

She bit her own knuckles, shaking her head. "I wish you hadn't. I dont know if it will hurt or help your case. It's more charges against you, technically, but the jury may see it as compassion for Harry.."

"I know, I know, it was-Im stupid.."

She shook her head a little, looking away for a few moments.  
"What happened?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "It's not my business to tell..just. I cant let Harry stay there anymore.."

She nods slightly, carefully putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure you two can stay as long as you need."

Draco smiled weakly.  
"Thanks. I think eventually I will stay with Blaise, though..I don't want go intrude too much, it's a small room, and Harry needs to learn to live without me.."

"Alright..I'm sure that will be fine. I think you should get back to him.."

Draco nodded, slipping past her to go back to Harry. He was sitting on the bed, legs criss crossed, thumbs fumbling in his lap.  
The Malfoy stepped closer and sat next to him. He was devoid of words.

"You didnt come," he mumbled.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked down.  
"I couldnt-"

"Everytime I trust someone it goes bad!" Harry sniffed.

"Harry I was so worried, I'm sorry, I came as soon as I could."

"And now you're setting me free or something, I guess, but you're leaving me."

"Dont you want to live a normal life?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that not what we've been doing? You treat me good and I-I really like you."

"It was close," Draco nodded slightly. "But you could have your own life. Not just live in mine. Go out whenever you want, make your own friends.."

"Why cant I stay with you?" Tears finally spilled over his eyes.

Draco brought the other close and hugged him into his chest.  
"I hope you can. But I dont know, Harry. I cant promise you. I do promise I'll still see you, and help you.."

He held him softly, bitterly thinking in his mind. He was more shaken up about the few seconds of the memory from just a while ago today than Harry was. Draco supposed it should be a good thing that Harry wasnt in hysterics or deeply traumatized from it. But, it wasnt, was it? How could he be so used to it? Seem less upset than when he was caned?

And he couldnt shake the others words. 'You didnt come.'  
He didnt. He didnt save him. It was his fault. Draco held Harry a bit closer, fists balled up in the boys sweater he'd thrown on.

"Draco," he mumbled.

He blinked out of his haze and released him, watching the wizard sit up.  
"Can I be alone..?"

Draco gulped but gave a little nod, standing slowly. He took a step towards the door with a sigh before stopping. The Malfoy shook his head and turned around.

"You shouldn't be alone. I dont want you to be in here, sad and upset.."

Harry gave him a rather bewildered look.  
"I- I was going to put on normal clothes.."

Fair enough. He had thrown on a sweater and basketball shorts in their hurry to leave. Draco pursed his lips. He supposed Harry wouldnt want to be seen naked for a while, maybe? He just gave a nod and left, closing the door behind him.  
He sighed and leaned against the doorframe before going back to the livingroom.

Harry exhaled slowly in the small room, looking around to get his bearings. He paused to look out the window, watching the rain drops on the glass gather and fall.

He didnt have a clear head, hell, he didnt even think of doing it until it was happening.  
But he dropped down from the windowsill and into the rain, suddenly rigid at the thought of what he was doing. So he started running.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl it gets kinda fast paced towards the very end, sorry! I wanted a tense feel.

Harry ran for what felt like forever. Now that he thought of it, he'd never really ran more than the span of one room to another. He also thought, he really hated running. But he wasnt thinking.  
After a few minutes he rounded another corner and put his back flat against a building wall, panting heavily and closing his eyes.  
_What am I doing?_  
_If I cant be with Draco they're going to put me with someone else._  
_If I cant be with Draco I dont want to see the others._  
_I dont want Draco t_ _o get in trouble._

His eyes open as a bell chimes from the shop he was up against door, opening. He looked over to see someone peering out to him.  
"It's awfully wet, dont you want to come in?"

Harry pursed his lips before giving a small nod. He followed the other into the small shop.

"So where you running from?" The guy chuckled.

Harry paused. He doesnt know. He's being friendly.  
"Just from a different shop.."  
His hand idly trailed up to his earring, tapping once.

▪

Draco was waiting patiently, giving Harry any privacy he'd need to cope. When he felt the small tap, _I miss you_ , he smiled. The Malfoy took it as an invite back in, opening the door to see it empty, and the window shoved open. He was stuck in place for a few moments.

"Granger-" he faltered, voice barely loud enough to call her attention.

She walked over with a hum before looking into the room to take in the scene aswell.

"He-" Draco ran his hands through his hair anxiously.  
"He doesnt even have his wand-he doesnt know where he is-why would-"

Hermiones hand was over her mouth.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, "What do you want to do..?"

"I can't very well report him missing.." Draco gulped, "I-I dont know-should I go look for him-"

"You dont know which direction he's gone, or-"

"No, I, I have to go look-" he shook his head. "It's my fault."

"But why would he leave? He could have been free after the trials, and knocked some of his abusers out, too."

"I dont know, scared? He wants to stay with me after and I told him it probably wasnt possible.."

"Okay, okay, uhm," Hermione took in a breath. "You go look, I'll wait incase he comes back?"

Draco nodded and rushed out the door. He immediately ran around the small house to start where Harry climbed out. He cast a rain repelling charm over himself and started searching.

▪

"Why don't you dry yourself? Are you a student?"

Harry paused for a few moments, hesitantly giving a nod. Hopefully that was the right answer?  
Apparently so, because the man cast a drying spell over him. He smiled his thanks.

"What's your name?" The wizard questioned, leaning against the counter.

Harry looked down at his hands as he thought, ignoring the two taps on his earring.  
"Harry," he finally mumbled. What's the point in lying? He's sure he'll be found and go through the trial. Then everyone will know anyways.

The man's lip twitched as he gave a small nod.  
"You look pretty rough, kid. What are you actually running from?"

"What's your name?" Harry countered instead.

"Hm. Sirius. Now, go on."

Harry sighed softly. Fine, whatever.  
"You got a chair?"

They ended sitting back in the small employee lounge, sitting on chairs facing one another, though quite a few feet away.  
The stranger, Sirius, leant forward with his hands clasped as he listened intently.

Harry was leaned back, head hanging off the chair as he stared at the ceiling and spoke idly.

"I dont remember much about my childhood. Anything at all, really. I think I heard once that your brain blocks out trauma, but then I'd have no memory, I suppose.  
I remember being 6, and scared. The first days and the last are always the most easy to remember. He was very tall, or I guess I was short. I think I was like a son to him. He was mean when I couldnt do things right, though. But I was sent away when I was 9.  
I learned from the first, so I didnt see my second for a while. I wasnt supposed to look up at them. I seen his face when he was sleeping, sometimes. He was horrible. But I became better at listening because he was really intent on punishments. He told me I had to be good when he gave me away, because it would get him a lot of money.  
I think I was with my third from 12 to 16. That's the longest. I guess that if you kept a pet for too long it got hard to hide? Anyways, uhm..he was probably the nicest for a while. He gave me things and didnt hurt me. I trusted him but once I started to not behave as much he got mean. I thought he was nice, I just wanted to look at him. He ended up the meanest.  
My fourth wasnt so bad. I was really careful about being good so I wouldnt be punished. I just cooked and cleaned for him. It was as peaceful as it could have been, but he also liked to drink. He was really mean when he would drink. I think he hit me worse than the other ones. But he didnt touch me, so it was better."  
Harry paused his mindless monologue to gulp.  
"Then a few months ago I got sold to my newest one. I really like him. He taught me how to read and he even gave me a wand. But there was another man there and when he would leave, the other man liked to punish me for no reason.  
We left that house because he doesnt want me to be punished when hes gone. He said that we're like boyfriends. I don't really know what that means."  
He fell quiet, waiting on some sort of response.

The stranger was dumbstruck. The wording was all very vague, but just as horrifying.  
"Who are they? 1st, 2nd..? Are you in some sort of foster care?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head. "No. What's foster care?"

"Then what are they?"

"My masters," Harry shrugged. He really overestimated how common it would be to hear of.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. They bought me and kept me for a while. I really like the one I have now. He doesnt want me to call him that though. He says it's bad to own someone."

"It, it is.."

"I wish things weren't bad. He wants me to go to court with him to help put the other ones in a jail. But then I couldnt be with him."

The wizard just stared at him for a few moments, jaw softly clenched.  
"I think you should go back and go to the courts."  
_What was the protocol for this sort of thing?_  
"You cant be with him when you're lost."

Harry frowned slightly. He knows, he just felt _so_. He wasnt sure. He didnt want to see them and talk about it. But he supposes he just did.

"Harry, what's your last name?" He mumbled after the silence.

"Potter." He says after thinking for a moment.

Sirius gulped slightly and nodded. He went to speak, though his voice faltered.  
"I uhm. Let me bring you back to the good one, okay? What's his last name, maybe I know him."

"Malfoy," Harry mumbled ashamedly. He knew Draco would fuss about him leaving.

The others fist twitched. "Yes, I know of em.."  
He sighed and stood up, leading Harry over to the main room where there was a floo.

Harry followed slowly, stepping through with the man. They entered the Manor and Harry's eyebrows rose. A small noise sounded in the back of his throat and he idly shuffled behind the stranger he'd recently met.

Untimingly, before Harry could speak up, Lucius came down the steps and analyzed the two. He smirked.  
"Oh, _there_ you are." He drawled slowly.

The Malfoy strider closer and took Harry's hand, grip ungodly tight as if signaling _dont say a word._  
"Thank you for returning. Goodbye, now."

Sirius looked at him for a few moments and then down to Harry. His eyes were down casted from the older Malfoys gaze, but he looked up a little in plea.  
The stranger took a step towards them, only for a wand to be pressed to his chest firmly.  
"You are in my house, and I guarantee I have a higher status than you by far. Scram."

Reluctantly, with an apologetic look towards the boy, Sirius backed away. He hesitantly left, leaving a cried " _no!_ " unheard in the smoke.

"Shut up," Lucius growled as he roughly tugged Harry's wrist.

He had to wrestle to hold Harry back as he attempted to scramble away towards the floo. Harry had never even thought of trying to leave before, previous masters or now. He was simply used to his life. But he had had a shot at freedom and he didnt want to lose it.  
The older Malfoy had to roughly shove/throw Harry back from it, making quick work to pin the man down. He growled in his anger and threw a punch against the boys cheek, then his jaw, and his temple, his nose, his cheek, just releasing his built up rage.

He didnt stop throwing punches after Harry's struggle stopped. He didnt even stop throwing them when he heard the floo roar to life more than once.  
He was only forced to stop when a group of strange men ripped him away and cuffed him with struggle.

One of the men helped Harry up carefully and used a minor healing spell.  
"Are you okay mate?" The man asked dumbly. "You're safe now.."

Harry pursed his lips as he kept a grip on the stranger, nodding a little. He watched two wizards in matching uniform robes bring Lucius away, while others began climbing the steps.  
"Who are you, where's Draco-"

"Someone told us you're here..we need to bring you somewhere to ask you some questions, okay?"

"No-I-I want Draco-" he pulled away.

The ginger furrowed his eyebrows. "Is he here?"

"No he-he is with that girl, Hermione.." Harry mumbled, reaching a hand up and tapping twice on his earring.

It was barely a minute of strained silence before Draco rushed out of the floo and looked around. He paused when he seen Ron and other aurors, but came over to them.

Harry ripped away from the aurors and clinged onto the Malfoy, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

The floo roared to life again, a man who looked to be in charge of the other strangers looking around with a scowl.  
_"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the morning :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, I suppose I always knew. I didnt want to believe that my husband was-was grooming our boy to be something so horrid. But I know my son, I knew his compassion would always outrule his teachings..I did see the boy, Harry, a few times. I never met him, I didnt want it to be real.  
I would see them in the garden, or a sliver of them cuddling through the cracked door. If I didnt know better, I would've thought they were simply boyfriends.." Narcissa finished.

She refused to give her husband a single glance through her questioning on the trial. Her nose was blushed pink but her expression stayed strong.

* * *

  
_Days earlier._

"Mr. Potter. Your case was famous, long years ago, you know. An infant taken after his well respected parents were found dead..though with no leads, we were forced to give up the investigation eventually..

Your Godfather is the one who quite nearly forced us to go to the manor..if his shop wasnt the one you'd stumbled upon, I'm afraid we may have never found you."

"Sirius?" Harry mumbled, gripping Dracos hand. He didnt let himself get detached from Draco for days.

"Yes. But with that aside, your head had a large sum of money on it. I suppose that's why it was so hard to find you. Lucius Malfoy definitely knew who you were when he, erm, 'purchased' you."

Harry nodded a little, trying to take in all of the information.  
_Dead parents,_  
 _Sirius is my Godfather,_  
 _I'm famously missing,_  
 _The trial will begin as soon as possible._

"We need you to tell us everything you can remember."

"About what?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

The man sighed and took off his glasses, setting them down slowly.  
"Everything. Every person you've ever come into contact with, and where you were held."

▪  
"You were able to recognize your alleged first captor from the line up immediately, is that correct?"

Harry nodded a little. His eyes kept nervously trailing back to Him.

"We'll need a verbal answer, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir.."

"And on what charges do you put him on? Besides allegedly holding you captive, of course."

"He did hold me, sir.." Harry frowned. Everyone kept saying 'allegedly,' and questioning if Harry was telling the truth. _Why_ were people defending these monsters?  
"I.."

"It reads here that you allegedly charge him with human trafficking and repeated child abuse."

"That's correct, sir.."

"How old were you in the years you stayed with my client?"

"6 to 9.."

"So you admit your memory of being with a stranger may have been warped? Witches and Wizards of the jury, I come from a time where children behave. They were given a tap on the wrist, we ate soap if we cursed, and a spanking always set us straight. If you give any sorry, victimized person the definition of abuse, they'd say their childhood was abusive.  
I raise you my clients side of the story. His wife has just died and they had wanted nothing more than a son..he decided to delve into the foster care system. He wasn't familiar with how it all worked, so paying an amount of money for a child of his own was something he saw fit, and worth it.  
A widower single father, trying to love his believed to be foster child. Is that a crime?"

"That's not true!" Harry cried out, only for a gavel to be banged loud enough to make him jump.

"Just look in my memory, that's all you need to do! Why do you people think I would lie?!"  
The gavel pounded thrice more.

* * *

  
_Days earlier._

"There is still a six year gap we cannot make up for," the chief commander shook his head.  
"You remember the first day of your first captor, correct?"

Harry nodded a little.

"Close your eyes and tell me everything."

* * *

"We seen the memory. Oh, and it was hard to distinguish. A bag over his head. Hushed whispers. So you couldnt be identified if this case was uncovered. But you seemed to miss a minor detail.  
During the transaction with his first holder, Harry stayed by your side. He kept his eyes on the ground as he was commanded. The funny thing is, before the ride over to sell him off, his memory is simply..blank.  
So I asked myself, how can that be? How can we identify the very very first, with no memory of them?  
Oh, you were hard to find. The only thing we had to go off of was your hand reaching for the money, and your voice.  
But yet we see a ring adorned on your finger, and the snippet of a tattoo. Do you mind holding up the hand?"

Begrudgingly, the woman held up her hand. A tattoo matching what was seen and a ring on the same finger was apparent.

"So all we have left after finding you was to hypothesize. After a warranted check of your home and owned locations, we found the answers we'd need."  
Pictures of evidence were broadcasted in the court room.  
"Black magic, to wipe his memory. But why wipe the entire thing? Simple. You stole Harry the night of his parents death and you kept him as your own. You sat on his fortunate name until he was old enough to sell. We even found an offshore account. The question of how you were able to steal him and know that his parents would be gone in order to still remains. There's another trial, just for you, and your involvement in their murders."

The woman never spoke a word, the entire trial. She claimed her right to not self incriminate, and that's all the jury needed.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, please take the stand." The defendant motioned. Harry nervously did so for probably the 20th time, looking around.

"The last person on trial is Draco Malfoy. His name was on paperwork found in the Malfoy Manor, as Lucius 'bought' you for the younger Malfoy. Is that correct?"

Harry nodded a little, "That's technically true, but he didnt know it was going to happen."

"You were..a birthday present?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yes, sir.."

"Hm. I would like to do a cognitive questioning, your honour?"

"I'll allow it."

"Mr. Potter, we're going to display your memories as I pick through them. I'm going to look for any evidence of Draco Malfoy to be charged with. Is that alright?"

Harry exhaled and gave a nod. They surged into his memories, his every thought for Draco.

_Draco rushing through the door after Harry tapped his earring; interrupting his Father, who was leaned over Harry with a hand around his throat._

_Draco kissing him lovingly, for only a moment._

_Draco refusing to kiss him._   
_Draco heaving out the fact that 'Harry, you only like me because I'm nice to you. I cant abuse that, everyone should treat you like this.'_   
_Harry thinking that he looks so mortified to comes to term with the thought. Harry thinking Draco really wishes that wasnt why Harry liked him._

_Draco bringing Harry shopping so that he could be independent._   
_Draco laughing heartily when a Hot Topic employee spooked Harry._

_Harry's stomach filling with butterflies for the first time in his life, and him wondering what it meant, because Draco had only put a very expensive necklace on him._

_Draco pushing his Father off of Harry, and then explaining that his Father would get rid of or hurt Harry if he didnt 'claim' him._

_A quickly passed snippet of Draco promising and making good on his promise that it would be good._

_Harry's heart skipping a beat when Draco says that no one should own another person._   
_Harry wondering late that night if it wasnt normal to have a master._

_Draco saying that they're like boyfriends._

_Draco bringing him outside._

_Draco introducing him to people of color._

_Draco explaining what a friend is._

_Draco teaching him how to read, Draco bringing him to get a wand, Draco giving him flash cards._

_Harry eavesdropping hushed voices in the hallway. Words of a trial and Harry being free._

_Draco explaining to Harry that he's been planning the trial. Harry connecting the dots to everything._

_Harry's chest panging painfully when Draco says that he may not be able to stay with him._   
_Harry's legs aching after he ran, thoughts of no, not unless I can be with him, and no, he didnt do anything, I cant get him in trouble for his fathers doing._

The memories stop and Harry shivers, looking up at the defendant. They seemed a bit displeased that Harry couldnt conjure any bad feelings towards the man.

* * *

_Days earlier._

"Sorry we had to lock the windows, mate. Our room is right across here, if you need anything."

"Why can't Draco stay here?" Harry questioned before the ginger exited.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he turned around. "We never entirely got along, and as your junior lawyer, Hermione dont think it's a good idea. Might be seen as tampering with the case."

"Okay," Harry looked down. "Is it alright if I leave the light on? I'm not tired yet."

He nodded, "yeah, 'course..I don't have to be up all that early I mean, if you'd want some company?"

Harry tilted his head before giving a meek nod. "We can be, friends?" He managed a small smile.

Ron grinned back. "Alright, mates it is..do you want to play wizard chess?"

Harry paused for a moment as he remembers the game. "I havent played in years." Since his first master.

"That's alright, I'll recap it for you."

* * *

_Presently._

Harry's left hand gripped onto Dracos, his right gripping Hermione's. Hermione's other hand was held by Ron, and behind Harry, Sirius rested a heavy, supportive hand on his shoulder.

They all tensed slightly as the Jury emerges from their final meeting. It had been 2 days of them meeting simultaneously, isolated. It was a lot of information. The leader/speaker for them gave the judge a copy of papers containing their findings.

The speaker turned to the court. He began reading off everyone they found guilty of what.

It was worrying to think of their answers. They wouldnt use Harry's memory for every instance, believing he could've warped it, or it had been tampered with further from the wiping.  
The lawyers defending each of his past abusers played all sorts of different angles.  
From they thought it was foster care, deny having any involvement, and it being forced onto them via threats for their money.

They jury found the woman who wiped his memory and groomed him from an infant til a 6 year old guilty, on account of kidnapping, imprisonment, use of dark magic and human trafficking. She had life in prison, after her trial on involvement with his parents death.

  
The jury found his first holder guilty for child abuse, based on memories, but could not pin human trafficking onto him. He was to serve 2 years.

  
The jury found his second, third, fourth masters (aswell as Lucius Malfoy) guilty of human trafficking, child abuse, child neglect, sexual assault, and imprisonment. They all had life.

"And lastly, the Jury finds Draco Malfoy..guilty, from withholding information to authorities. He will serve 100 hours of community service."

Harry hugged him tightly, grinning and sniffling a bit. Draco hugged him just as tightly back. Not for his own freedom, but for the lack of everyone else's.  
Hermione and Ron hugged, and Harry turned around to give Sirius a hug aswell. It was surely one of the best outcomes they could've wished for.

As the court was dismissed they headed towards the doors. The floo network was a story below them, so they crammed into an elevator to go down.

They chatted lightly, mostly 'I knew we could do it,' 'Im so proud,'s and 'you did so good..'s. Harry now had a small grip on Dracos hand, aswell as Sirius's. The lift door opened and Harry jolted at the mass amount of people.

An uncountable amount of witches and wizards started roaring to life with questions, almost indistinguishably. Cameras flashed and tape recorders were shoved towards Harry.  
It was chaotic, and only lasted a few moments. Sirius and Ron pushed through infront of Harry-Hermione and Draco on either side of him-so they could walk through the crowds.

Hermione mumbled something in amazement about court cases. Draco just nervously kept an arm around Harry to make sure he was safe. He leaned over to mumble.

"I want to talk to them."

Draco paused for a moment and arched an eyebrow as if asking, _really?_ He put his wand in the air with a small, harmless flare waving on it. Everyone hushed down a bit.

"You will call my number to set up an interview with Harry. Each reporter gets 5 minutes. Do not call me until tomorrow or you get 0 minutes. Now move the bloody hell out the way."

Everyone, suprisingly, mutually agreed to the terms, parting for them all to get to the floo.  
They all went back to the manor to celebrate, since it was happily empty for the night. Within a minute of being there, everyone spread out through the entry room and Ron corked off a bottle.  
Hermione rose her eyebrow in question, but as she was handed a glass, she lowered her inquiry.

Glasses were handed around before the bottle was finally sat on the table.  
Everyone rose their glass (it took Harry a few moments to catch on) and it was quiet. A speech or toast was due, but there seemed like there was just too much to say.

"To putting away some bastards," Harry finally chuckled. Everyone laughed softly in agreement and clinked their glasses together.

"Crazy," Harry mumbled later in the night, shaking his head.  
"I never really thought there was such a thing as being normal. But now that I'm semi famous, and free, I want to be."

"No ones normal, kid," Sirius shook his head as he stood beside him.  
"We all have a past that will follow us. You have to find a way to make it good."

"How do I do that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Help find some kids that are being held like you were. Help put the bastards away like your girl friend over there, arrest em like the Weasley..Lots of things you can do. Or you can just start new. Do what you'd like."

Harry nodded along slightly. "What's GodFather mean?"

"I knew your Father real well. We were real good friends. If somethin happened to him, he wanted me to care for you, I suppose."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"I guess I didnt do my job, huh?" He looked at the floor, kicking it softly.

"I dont blame you..obviously it was planned. Which is messed up, I guess. But what do I remember, yknow?"

"I'm still sorry is all. Suppose I can't imagine what it was like at all..I kept lookin for a long time. Your parents loved you, you know. Protected you til their end."

Harry looked at the ground and gave a slight nod. He wanted to understand how that should feel. The only parental figures hes seen was Lucius and his first master. He was pretty sure that wasnt accurate, though. Honestly, Harry felt bad for not having an incredible amount of remorse.  
They were his _parents_ , they probably _died_ for him. But what were parents? He doesnt know what he's missed out on, so it was hard to mourn it. But they loved him, and that was a nice thought. He mourned only for the love he never knew.

"I don't think anyones ever loved me." He mumbled. He idly watched the rest of the group talking, standing away from them and speaking to Sirius.

"Me an your parents..and I'd bet a few galleons that pale one there, too."

"Do you think it's just Stockholm?" He asked nervously. That's the word Hermione used to explain when Harry wouldnt stop bugging her.  
_Why would it matter that he sort or owned me?_  
 _So what if he's the only nice one? Isnt that the point?_

The bearded man shook his head a little, "I dont know. You ever enjoy kissin the one that was nice at first?"

Harry shivered. "No, but I was young, n he was old."

The other hummed a small frown as he thought. "All I can say to ya is those memories you shared were awfully full of love, in my opinion..n I dont see what the harm is in tryin. Be independent, n be with him. If your feelings go away, dont beat yourself up. He'll end up okay. But dont make the feelings leave. It's a real nice thing, what he's got for you.  
Love is generous, you dont wanna take it granted."


End file.
